Labrys
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: It's been 15 years since Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth. Toby mysteriously goes missing, and Sarah is left putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Was it his choice? Or, did someone else call the shots?
1. Missing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

_AN: No, I am not done Til Death Do Us Part. No, no, no. So, why start a new one, you ask? Well, because I'm feeling like I'm in a rut with TTDUP, and I need a little angst. So, I give you Labrys._

_**Labrys **is the term for a double headed axe. I think you'll find as the story progresses that the whole situation is double edged. Ooooh, angsty._

The phone rang shrilly in her ear. Sarah groaned, rolling towards it miserably. She growled; these overseas calls were really starting to get to her. Didn't people realize that she was six hours ahead of them? Why couldn't they just let her sleep peacefully?

"Hello," she mumbled into the receiver.

All Sarah could hear were muffled sobs and a sharp fear resonating through the telephone.

"Hello?" she repeated, her voice stronger now, consciousness becoming more prevalent.

"Sarah," the voice said through tears. Sarah recognized it immediately as her stepmother's voice.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked. Icy fear tightened in her chest and crawled up her throat as she waited in anticipation of inevitably bad news. Was it her father? He'd been having 'episodes' lately. Little by little, his age was catching up with him.

"It's Toby," her stepmother mumbled. "He's missing."

"What?"

Sarah couldn't think of what else to say. Toby had never hinted at being unhappy besides having that uncommon attachment to the fantastic that Sarah had also had at his age. Nothing had ever pointed to him wanting to leave home. His grades were good, his social life was more active than Sarah's had been at that age, and his family life was wonderful. Uncontrollable panic gripped Sarah, making it hardly possible for her to breathe. What if something worse had happened to him? What if he hadn't _wanted_ to go missing? He was still young, still a child technically.

"I found a note, I…," her stepmother trailed off.

Sarah breathed slowly and deeply, closing her eyes, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"How long? Have you called the police?" Her voice was commanding. Her stepmother always lost it in situations where she needed to keep it. Sarah wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't even called the police yet.

"Since after school yesterday. And, of course I called the police," her stepmother blubbered into the phone. "Oh, oh, your father. He's so upset."

Sarah sighed.

"Okay, I will catch the next available flight. I can't believe that Toby would do something like this," she spoke clearly into the phone, giving her stepmother the necessary authority she needed in this situation. Sarah didn't know why, but her stepmother had always failed at taking control.

Sarah hung up the phone and allowed the fear to grasp her and pull her into tears. What was Toby thinking? Where was he? Was he alright? My God, he's only fifteen! Sarah willed herself back into a reasonable state and crawled out of bed. It was going to be a long flight, and the sooner she was on a plane, the better. She called the airlines and weaseled her way onto a flight that would leave four hours from now. Sarah needed to hurry.

She tossed a few items of clothing into her carry-on bag and called a cab. Then, she waited. She'd have about nine hours to wait. Nine hours to tear her hair out over Toby. Thirteen hours she'd have to worry. She stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Thirteen hours? Thirteen hours to worry about Toby? She shook her head. No, she couldn't think about that now. The likelihood was slim. Besides, the likelihood that any of it had even happened at all was negligible. She wouldn't know anything until she was back in the States. She wouldn't know anything at all until she was home.

The flight had been tortuous; the plane being wretchedly rocked by turbulence for almost the entire nine hours. Sarah was glad that she had only brought her carry-on with her; she'd saved herself the bother of having to wait for hours for her luggage. The plus of going home was that a lot of her clothes were still there, and ideally she'd still be able to fit into them. She hastily pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number furiously.

"Come on, Kurt," she muttered into the receiver. "Pick up."

"'Allo?" Kurt sounded sleepy on the other line, and Sarah was certain that he'd been out partying the night before.

"Kurt, something has come up and I'm back in the States," Sarah told him quickly.

"Sarah? What happened, love?"

Sarah smiled slightly. There was something about the Brits that she'd met; all of them seemed to call her 'love' upon meeting.

"My brother, Toby, he's…well, he's missing," she said, her voice was pained with the admission.

"What?" Kurt's voice came through loudly. So loudly that Sarah had to pull the phone away from her ear for a moment.

"Exactly," she said. "Look, I don't know any details right now. I just landed."

"Can you just see if you can get the deadline extended or something?" she asked him, her eyes scanning the pick-up area outside of the airport. Where was her father? Ah, there he was. He looked awful: tired and thin.

"Of course, love, of course," Kurt replied. "You take your time and contact me as soon as you have any information, okay? My heart goes out to you and your family."

"Thanks, Kurt."

That was all she had given him as an exit for now she was collapsing into her father's arms in tears.

"What happened?" she asked.

Her father just stared at her shaking his head.

"Maybe you can tell us, Sarah. You know him best."

Sarah nodded silently, restless to return home and work through this. For some reason Sarah felt that if she was in his room, she might find some clues. Whatever it was that they were missing in terms of Toby's reasoning, she might just stumble upon it. Her father remained silent the entire drive home, and as soon as they pulled into the driveway, which was littered with police cars, Sarah had jumped from the car. She'd nearly collided with her stepmother, which was a good thing as she was nearly falling down. Sarah wrapped her arms around her. She knew her stepmother to be a woman of little mental strength, but she hadn't expected her to be this frail. Sarah looked at her parents. She was their rock; she was the light that they looked to in this time of need. She would need to remain strong.

The police were milling about within the house looking for anything that would support foul play. An amber alert had been issued, given the unusualness of Toby's behaviour. He was not a runaway risk child; he was a happy, healthy teenager. Everything that Sarah had gone over in her head was repeated in the police report. They were still conducting interviews, but no one in Toby's acquaintance had noticed any odd behaviour. Sarah was starting to become infuriated with him. Why would he just take off and not tell her? Why? Her anger diffused rapidly into fear. What if someone had taken him? What if he was in danger? She fought back tears desperately.

She took over all discussions with the police regarding Toby. They grilled her within an inch of her life, and then decided to call it quits. They were calling in their search squad for the night, and re-iterating the amber alert on the 11pm news. Sarah sighed and told her parents that they should try to get some sleep. They should all try to get some sleep. When she heard her parents' room door click closed, she slipped into Toby's room and flicked on the light. There was no danger in her snooping around now, the police were done and she was certain that she would be able to find some clues related to his absence that they hadn't.

She looked at the walls. Posters filled every inch of wall space: rock bands, anime, fantasy art. His bed was still dishevelled from when he'd gotten up the day before. Her parents had told her that he had woken up, eaten breakfast and headed for school, like any other day. There was nothing unusual about his behaviour. He'd come home at some point, because her stepmother had found an empty milk glass in the kitchen sink when she'd come home from work. But, hours had passed and they still hadn't heard from him. They had begun to call his friends, but no one had heard from him. It was midnight when they'd finally decided to call the police. He had a curfew and he never missed his curfew. This behaviour was incredibly out of character. Then they'd found the note. It was short and succinct. But, that was Toby. Always getting to the point as soon as possible. Why play games when there was no need? All the note had said was that he'd made a decision. That he was planning on following through with his decision. That they shouldn't look for him, nor should they worry. Stupid boy, of course they would worry. Why hadn't he told her, at least? Why hadn't he?

Tears stung Sarah's eyes once more. Her eyes were raw and sore now, a combination of jet lag and crying too much in a 24 hour period. She swallowed down the lump that was forming in her throat, and shifted through the items and papers on his desk. Nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed, glancing around once more and suddenly she noticed it. Ceramic and old, dusty but distinct. It was sitting on his bookshelf, close to the bottom shelf. It was exactly how she remembered it. Toby must have dug it out of the box in the attic. But, why? She walked over to the offending item and gingerly gripped it in her hands, as though it were a wild animal that could turn on her instead of an inanimate object. She turned it delicately in her fingers. It had many sharp edges and it was caked with dust. Why, Toby, why? Fear grasped onto her once more, but this time the source was different. It was an old fear, a familiar fear, instead of the unknown.

Sarah stared at the ceramic figure in her hand. The painted features and sloppily sculpted hair didn't do the man justice, if he was a man at all. She frowned, and turned her head slowly, looking to see if Toby had taken anything else from the box. She didn't see anything yet. Her eyes scanned each shelf of the bookshelf until they found what they were looking for. Bookends. A gnarled dwarf. A sob rose up into Sarah's throat. This still didn't mean anything. Toby was fond of Sarah and fond of her stories, although she'd never told him the true tale. Maybe he'd been helping her father clean the attic and stumbled across them. Maybe. Unfortunately, she couldn't convince herself that that was the truth of the situation.

She was tired, exhausted really. She sat on Toby's bed, unable to deny that the softness was welcome. She lay down, still clutching the ceramic figure in her hands. She closed her eyes, just for a moment. Just for a moment. She heard the grandfather clock in the front hall ringing at midnight. She'd been awake for almost 24 hours, it was more than time to get some sleep. Her mind was racing, and although her body screamed in exhaustion, she couldn't fall asleep fully. She counted the gongs of the clock. One. Oh, Toby. Two. Where are you? Three. I hope you're safe. Four. Please. Five. Be safe. Six. Oh God. Seven. Please let him be safe. Eight. Toby. Nine. Come home. Ten. Please. Eleven. Please. Twelve. Oh, please. Thirteen. Thirteen?

Sarah sat up on the bed with a start, the ceramic figure tumbling to the floor and a heaviness settling in her stomach. It was the result of a combination of tiredness and fear. She couldn't have heard thirteen rings. It wasn't possible. She was staring at the floor, trying to keep herself from vomiting. With the corner of her eye, she saw it. Dark red, weather-worn, small, and thin – it was a book. It was _her_ book. She didn't need to pick it up. She didn't need to read the words scrawled in gold print across the front cover. She bit her bottom lip. Oh, Toby, what have you done?


	2. A Revision

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Sarah forced herself to pick up the wretched little book. Her fingers trembled in exhaustion and dread. She opened the book, reading the first few lines of the play. It was the same as it always had been. She still knew every line, and the final confrontation was forever etched into her memory. She thumbed through the pages to the end.

"You have no power over me," she whispered, breathlessly, trying to fight the tears that were inevitably on their way.

Sarah stared at the book. Something was wrong. Something was _off_. There was more to the story, beyond the girl finding the baby safe in bed. Her eyes began to skim over the unfamiliar portion of the story rapidly, her tiredness forcing the words to meld together in a black blur. She shook her head to read them. She read the stage notes and heart beat sped up.

_(ATTIC_:_ Boy enters stage right: _ He is a teenager: long, lithe, intelligent. He seems confused; he feels that he is not whole. He finds a box, and in it are several fantastic belongings: a ceramic figure of the_ Goblin King_, a small, worn book, bookends resembling _Hoggle._ He whispers into the darkness as he flips open the book.)

_Boy:_ Sister, why did you not tell me?

(He holds his hand to his mouth)

_Boy:_ You wished me away? I trusted you! My whole life, I trusted you!

(He appears angry now)

_Boy:_ This is not where I belong. I should just go back to where you sent me, you never wanted me anyway.

(He stares at the ceramic figure)

_Boy:_ I wish the goblins would take me away…right now.

(The _Goblin King_ appears stage left with flourish)

_Goblin King:_ Ah, how interesting. This was certainly unexpected, my boy.

_(Boy_ ignores the _Goblin King_ and mumbles to himself)

_Boy:_ She wished me away.

Sarah couldn't read anymore. She knew exactly where Toby was, and she knew precisely who was at fault for this. She was. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. Sarah gave herself a few minutes to cry, and then she started to think rationally. She was very tired, and the idea of running the Labyrinth again made her stomach churn. She knew that she was no match for the Goblin King in her current state; there was no way to outwit him if she couldn't keep her eyes open. Dealing with Toby would be very difficult and emotional; she wasn't sure she could handle it. Plus, she had her parents to worry about. They needed her, she couldn't just leave. She wasn't even sure that she would be able to come back again. In any sense, she was certain that the Goblin King would not be pleased to see her again.

She closed her weary eyes for a moment. How exactly did she plan to deal with her parents regarding this anyway? Oh, mom and dad, I know where Tobes went! I'll be back, don't worry! Oh, her poor parents. But, she was an adult and she could leave without explanation. The scenario played through her mind. She glanced at the addition to her play, making sure that it was actually there; that she had actually read it. The words were still there, but there was nothing legible following the last line. She watched as the blank pages of the book seemed to shift before her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was her exhaustion or the book that was making her see the shifting. She blinked a few times and stared at the page. The book was _writing itself._ Sarah frowned angrily. Why did the Goblin King have to mess with her brother? Why hadn't she burned the damn book? She knew why, of course, it was because she had some silly adolescent crush on the cruel Goblin King. She felt the remnants of attraction still clinging to her mind. Damn him!

Suddenly, a wild thought rose in her delirious mind. She flipped to the front of the book frantically, and skimmed the pages.

_(PARENT'S ROOM_, _stage left:_ The girl appears enraged. She is beyond her limits with the _baby_. A wild thought rises to her mind. She changes the story for her brother.)

This wasn't the story that she had been obsessed with, this was _her_ story. She had changed the story, but not by much. She'd simply made the Goblin King in love with _her._ After all, what teenaged girl doesn't love a little romance? Sarah stared at the words.

_Girl:_ But, what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers.

That wasn't how the story went, and Sarah knew it. The Goblin King was there to take away unwanted babies, it was what he did: like a boogeyman with an invitation. Sarah had romanticized the character. She had imagined him to be breathtakingly handsome and tinged with danger. After all, he was the villain of this piece. She had pitied him; she imagined that his life must be very lonely and dull, so if a beautiful young girl had called upon him, naturally he'd want to fall in love with her. She had wanted someone with such a tragic past to be in love with her. She wanted someone tinged with danger, and in many ways she still did. But, Sarah knew better. She knew that the Goblin King was _exactly_ what he was supposed to be: A cunning, invited boogeyman.

When she'd called him the first time, accidentally, she had been both surprised and unsurprised by his appearance. He was even more breathtaking than even her lush imagination could have dreamed up. She shook her head, reading the lines. Her complete lack of shock at his presence, it was both bizarre and typical. She'd wanted him to take Toby; she'd wanted him to love her.

_Girl:_ You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King.

Sarah couldn't believe her past selfishness. She couldn't believe it. But, she had a task right now, and it had nothing to do with beating herself up over the past. She flipped forward in the book, skimming the pages for the words.

_(An opulent BALLROOM:_ The _girl _wanders the room, looking lost. She is looking for something, someone, but she can't remember who. Her eyes meet his and she believes that he is the one she is looking for.)

Sarah kept skimming. This wasn't what she wanted. She knew her own story, but what of the Goblin King. Doesn't he receive any stage direction?

_(A ROOM of many stairs, going in all different directions:_ The _girl_ runs up and down stairs looking for the _baby_, under the constant watch of the _Goblin King_.)

She kept skimming. There was more, there had to be. She knew there was because she knew that eyes don't lie: they are the windows to your soul. Sarah knew that the Goblin King had been pained by his defeat, but not with the usual sense of loss. There had been something _more_ in his eyes.

(The _Goblin King_ pleads with his eyes. Somewhere along the way, he had lost not only the game, but also his heart…)

There was more written, but that was all Sarah had needed. Her eyes became resolute and her weary exhaustion seemed to melt away. There was no point in telling her parents about this, they would never understand. She was certain that Toby did not understand either. But, one thing was very certain: he had no power over her. Sarah escaped down the stairs slowly and quietly. She carefully slid out of her backdoor and ran stealthily to the front of their house. She looked up at her parent's bedroom window, ensuring that the light was out. Sarah felt like a teenager again, escaping the house to engage in the disapproved act of underage drinking. But, that had never been the reason for Sarah to run off into the night. She had dabbled in something beyond her ability when she was fifteen, and now it had come back in just as many years to claim her brother.

Sarah turned and ran down the street, through familiar short cuts that hadn't really changed all that much in fifteen years. She would go to the park, and she would call him. She would call him, and he would come because he would not be able to resist it. He would not be able to resist _her_. What she planned to do once she had him here, she didn't know yet, but it would come. She slowed her pace, finally reaching a familiar bridge. It was dark and cold, but Sarah could barely feel it. She breathed in gasps; apparently she was not as prone to running as she had once been. Sarah still had the little red book clasped in her hands, as though she needed it, as if she would forget the words. She stared up into the black sky.

"Jareth," she said clearly, in little more than a whisper.

She knew he would hear her, and she knew he would come. He had to, he couldn't resist. That is, if she was right… She waited, her tired eyes skimming the perimeter of the park, searching as she had in the opulent ballroom so many years ago. Then she heard it, from above, the sleek sound of broad wings beating the air rapidly. She looked to her left and saw the tawny barn owl landing delicately on a stone monument. She smiled ironically.

"That's it? You can't fool me."

The owl ruffled its feathers almost in irritation. Sarah waited, and finally the owl lifted into the air again only to stretch out into the shape of a man. The Goblin King was clothed entirely in silver-grey formal attire. Sarah felt that perhaps she had pulled him from an important function. His face showed little emotion, besides a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Good, Sarah thought, I hope I've ruined his night. He put his hands on his hips and leisurely strolled towards Sarah.

"Sarah," he said in a perfect, clipped tone. "What a surprise."

Sarah snorted in derision.

"I doubt that," she replied.

Jareth snorted in return, dropping his hands to his sides. He circled her, like a shark circling its prey. He stopped after a fashion, realizing that he could not rile Sarah. Her anger burned off of her like a fever.

"What do you want, Sarah?" he asked, absently pulling on the fingers of his gloves.

"My brother," she said flatly.

Jareth's eyes raced up to meet hers. He smirked.

"Oh? Haven't we played that game before?"

Sarah said nothing but remained still, glaring at him. Jareth frowned at her. She wasn't playing this game very well. Spoil sport.

"Have you ever considered that he doesn't want to come back?" he asked tightly.

Sarah flinched. She had considered it…all the way to the park, she'd considered it. Nevertheless, she could not give in.

"You've deceived him," she spat.

Jareth laughed now, giving her a sharp, but dazzling smile.

"Ah, Sarah, be careful," he warned, wagging a finger in his face. "Those who deceive cannot be deceived by another deceiver."

Sarah's brow furrowed, her tired mind tripping on his words. Was he calling her a deceiver? As though he had read her fuzzy mind, he answered her question.

"Deceiver, darling."

Sarah fought the urge to claw at his face.

"He's only a child!" she cried.

"He is as old as you were, Sarah," he answered matter-of-factly. "And, much wiser."

He grinned cruelly after his last addition. He'd finally managed to rile her.

"Please, Jareth," she said, her voice on the edge of begging. "Where is he?"

Jareth rolled his eyes and yawned.

"You know very well where he is," he said in a bored tone. With a flick of the wrist, they were on the outskirts of the Labyrinth.

"I thought you would have outgrown this, Sarah."

Disappointment was evident in his voice. Sarah turned to face him. She had outgrown this; she had no intention of running the Labyrinth again.

"Give Toby back," she said quietly, staring at the castle in the distance.

"No," he answered. "He chose his fate."

Jareth moved close to her.

"But, you," he said with malice. "You've called me out of dinner for no apparent reason."

He tilted his head to regard her. There was no fear on her face, just intense bemusement and exhaustion.

"I believe you owe me now," he said, his face moving towards hers.

A smirk played on her lips. So, this was how it was? He loved her, but he'd never say it, and still, she could use it to her advantage. He was so close that she could feel his breath against her skin. She tilted her lips towards his, hooding her eyes in the process, as though preparing for a kiss. Then, she whispered.

"You have no power over me."

She shot her eyes up to his face in time to catch his emotions: surprise, disappointment, and anger. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't have time for this right now," he muttered angrily, and began to fade away. "You know what you must do to see Toby."

Sarah closed her eyes in irritation, mainly because she was so very tired. But, what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers.

"I wish you wouldn't do that right now," she whispered.

Jareth immediately came back into a solid state. He was enraged, but tried with all his might to remain calm. Sarah smiled cruelly.

"What? You don't want to spend any more time with me?" she asked coldly.

Jareth glowered at her, a deep, seething rage building within him. He wanted to knock the smug grin off of her face, yet at the same time could not imagine raising a hand to her.

"I wish you'd take me to Toby," she started.

"Be careful what you wish for," he interjected.

Sarah peered at him icily.

"Right now."

_AN: Oof. I am angsted out. Now I have to write a very dull proposal….ewww….Laters, my pets. ;)_


	3. The Ball of Dreams

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Sarah in a flinch and Sarah responded with a cold, satisfied smirk. Jareth tilted his head and strolled towards her leisurely, smirking deliciously. Sarah frowned. She'd made her wish, why wasn't he granting it?

"I said I wish," she started.

"I heard you the first time," Jareth snapped. He stood stock still, glaring at her indignantly.

"You'll regret it," he whispered, his angry eyes never leaving hers. Sarah said nothing at first, jutting her chin out in anger. Some mannerisms are simply not lost to us in time.

"You'll regret taking him," she spat.

Anger flashed through Jareth's eyes, a dark storm brewing within the calm blue of his irises. He glared at her angrily.

"As you wish."

The words were crisp, cold. He was infuriated, and Sarah was glad. She really did hope that she had ruined his night. It took a moment for her to register that the scenery around her had changed. They were in a ballroom, surrounded by many extravagantly dressed people. Sarah bristled and shot her eyes up to meet Jareth's. He showed no sign of amusement, he didn't want to be here with her anymore than she did with him.

"I said to take me to Toby," she hissed, "Not to a Ball!"

Jareth gave her a very bemused glare.

"Sarah, my dear, look around you."

She did as he asked and noted that the room was filled with beautiful people; some so lost in their dancing and talking that they hadn't noticed the return of the King, and others were stealing glances at him and his new guest. She turned back to Jareth exasperated. She was so exhausted and she had no patience for his mind games. She rolled her eyes at him in irritation.

"What?" she asked, finally.

"These people desire my company, unlike a certain, ungrateful mortal who calls me out of a party to waste wishes on nonsense," he replied icily.

Sarah stared at him, incensed.

"Where is Toby?"

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"You have a one-tracked mind, don't you? He is around," he said waving his hand absently.

"He's here?" she asked, glancing around, trying to pick him out of the crowd. It would be very difficult as Toby had grown to be just as beautiful as these people.

Jareth watched her curiously as she searched for Toby. They were in a ballroom of dreams, very similar to one from Sarah's past. The room displayed the dreams of each person who entered it differently. On some, it showed as a mask; on others, in their apparel; some even ended up with distorted figures and faces. Sarah's dream was much the same as it had been fifteen years ago and Jareth found it quite curious. She was clothed in a voluminous gown, as she had been before, yet there were subtle differences. For one, the gown was no longer a pure innocent white – it had become silver-grey, nearly identical to the garb that he was wearing. Next, he noticed that the back of the gown was lower, with thick ribbon criss-crossing to hold the bodice in place. Between the crosses of the ribbon Jareth could see the tiniest hints of her pale skin, which was absolutely maddening. Finally, he noted that the sleeves of her gown had shrunk from large, protective puffs to tiny, capped sleeves covering only the tops of her shoulders. The material of the sleeves was sheer, and shimmered in the candlelight. She turned to face him and he saw that the gown was overlaid with that same sheer fabric. She shimmered in the light like a pool of water reflecting moonlight. Her dreams had changed, her innocence was lost, but not wholly. Her dreams were tainted, but still beautiful.

"I don't see him," she said.

Jareth had to take a moment to remember to whom Sarah was referring. Ah, yes, Toby.

"I assure you, he is here," he replied slowly, "You wished for me to bring you to him, and bring you to him I have. You just have to find him first."

Sarah frowned. This was not fair, but Jareth had never played fair. Her eyes skimmed the dance floor once more. Where was he? Watching the gorgeous couples waltz, Sarah felt exhaustion wash over her; she was becoming dizzy. She should have slept before calling Jareth; she should've waited. But, how was she to know that Toby was at a Ball? She swayed heavily, and felt a pressure on her elbow. Jareth had grasped her arm to keep her from falling. He peered at her, his other arm came around her waist. She wanted to laugh. He was holding her up, but it felt like they should start dancing. Everything was dancing anyway.

"You're exhausted," he stated.

Sarah stared at him, unwilling to admit any weakness. She'd sleep just as soon as she brought Toby back home. Damn Jareth and his damn Balls. She looked around wildly. She didn't feel secure in his arms; she didn't feel secure at this Ball. Jareth pulled her closer, and started swaying gently to the music. She focussed on his face.

"You should sleep before seeing Toby," he suggested. He was not gentle, and he did not appear to be concerned for her welfare, but his words struck her as a kind suggestion. She was automatically suspicious. She had certainly never done anything to endear herself to him. As though noting her suspicion, he explained.

"Let us make a pact, Sarah," he said, still spinning her in the ballroom of dreams. They matched so perfectly, a pair of reflective moonbeams dancing on surface of a midnight pond.

"What kind of pact?"

"I will allow you to obtain the rest you so clearly need, without interference."

"Why should I trust you?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's common in war, Sarah, for opponents to cease fighting and allow their troops to recoup," he replied, "It is never about the win, and always about the game."

"In war? Or, just with you?" Her head was spinning, and she could hardly focus. Their insistent spinning on the dance floor was not helping matters. Jareth smirked at her questions.

"Both."

"I want my brother."

"Ah, but does he want you?"

Sarah looked at him, recalling the words she'd read in her little red book. Where was that book? She'd had it with her until now. She couldn't think straight, she was too exhausted. Sarah felt nauseated. Her limbs were so heavy, the only reason that she was upright was because of Jareth's support. She had to stop herself from leaning her head on his shoulder. If she allowed herself to get close to him in her weakness, who knew how he would interpret the action.

"I…," she started, blinking to keep her eyes focussed.

"Sarah," Jareth said seriously, "You're no match for me."

Vibrant green eyes shot up, suddenly alert. Jareth found himself on the end of a rather fierce glare, but he knew that it wouldn't last. She was so tired, and yet he could applaud her for fighting against leaning on him for support. He smirked, she knew better now; she knew to watch everything she did around him. She slipped, lost her footing, and he held her up gently. He looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, okay to your pact," she whispered resignedly, "But, Toby had better be accessible to me."

"Of course, princess," he mumbled. Jareth still held her closely to him, and she finally leaned her head against his shoulder, giving in to exhaustion.

There were many eyes on the King and his strange and beautiful companion. Questions were swirling around the ballroom, sinking into voluminous skirts and bouffant hair. Snippets of conversations had made their way to the other side of the ballroom.

"…raven hair, dressed in a gown of silver clouds…"

"…holding her so close…"

"…is it her?"

"…looked perfect together…"

A pair of intelligent, ice blue eyes cut through the room, finding the King instantly. And, it was true. He held her so closely, with her raven hair and silver gown. They did look perfect together, and it was _her_. Those icy eyes narrowed in rage and pain. The delicate crystal glass, held in the hand of the owner of this magnificent pair of eyes, shattered with the pressure applied. Startled by the explosion in his hand, Toby glanced down at the floor. The shattered crystal looked like fresh fallen snow, tainted with drops of blood from his hand. He glanced back up, scanning the room for his sister and the Goblin King. They were gone.

_AN: Mmm hmmm. _


	4. Innocent Dreamers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Jareth lazily made his way back to his throne room. He had never expected to have to deal with Sarah so soon after collecting Toby. Actually, he had been hoping that she had forgotten all about him and his kingdom. It would certainly have made his life easier, especially with Toby finally returned to him. But, oh, wasn't she beautiful. More beautiful now, as a woman, than she had been as a girl. He hadn't even thought that it would be possible for her to grow to be even more beautiful than she had been fifteen years ago. And, yet, she was. Jareth smirked to himself, the fact that she had lost some of that ostentatious innocence made him want her even more. Such beautiful dreams are rare in a grown woman. He strolled into the silent throne room easily, lost in impure thoughts involving Sarah. He hadn't noticed it yet, but there was a pair of legs already resting idly over the edge of his throne. Jareth looked up and frowned.

A beautiful, lithe teenager was in his throne. Toby. Honestly, what was with that family anyway? Disgustingly beautiful people with massively attractive dreams and wills as strong as iron. He shook his head softly at the boy, and assumed a stance with his hands on his hips. Toby frowned at him bemusedly, his ice blue eyes piercing. Ah, the little prince was displeased. Jareth fought the urge to roll his eyes. So spoiled, both of them; taking everything for granted. Jareth looked at Toby expectantly, and the boy agilely slid out of the throne and walked pointedly towards the Goblin King. Jareth lifted his eyebrows in amusement of the supposed intimidation technique.

"Why, Toby, you seem displeased," Jareth drawled slowly.

An icy fire flashed in Toby's eyes.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Jareth gave a non-committal shrug as he gracefully glided past Toby to reclaim his throne. "She called to me."

Toby whirled on his heel.

"With the words?"

Jareth's lips curled upwards into a cruel smile. He recognized the fear within the boy's anger.

"No," he admitted, finally, "Your sister doesn't need them."

Toby's fine mouth tightened into a thin line, white with anger.

"Oh," he whispered hoarsely, "Of course not."

For a moment neither Toby nor Jareth spoke. Jareth regarded him with unhidden mirth, tilting his head slightly for effect, daring the boy to speak.

"What does she want?" Toby asked finally, controlling his rage.

"You, apparently," Jareth said smoothly, "Some things never change."

Toby looked doubtful of the information that Jareth had just given him. He shared the same lack of trust with his sister with respect to the Goblin King. How ungrateful.

"I don't believe it," Toby said. His voice was strong, confident in his disbelief.

"Oh?" Jareth asked, with raised eyebrows, "You don't? Then, what or _whom _do you believe she came here for?" He had allowed his voice to strengthen and linger on the word 'whom', as though to indicate that he knew what Toby was thinking. Toby frowned miserably, and Jareth almost felt pity for the boy. Almost. Eyes downcast, Toby responded.

"It doesn't really matter," his eyes flashed back up to meet Jareth's, "But, I don't want to see her."

Jareth glanced to his left in thought.

"That may be difficult, Toby, since she is certainly set on seeing _you_."

"Well, do something about it!" Toby screeched, adolescent anger taking over.

Jareth gave the boy a serious, sharp stare.

"I am not yours to command, Toby. You would do well to remember that," he replied coldly and quietly, a stark contrast to the boy's fiery outburst.

Toby took a step back, as though remembering a fear that he had buried away. His eyes cooled slightly of their rage, and he nodded silently. Jareth calmed down a bit. He was tired. Living up the expectations of Toby had already been draining him of his power, and then, enter Sarah. Of all the times to start using the gift he'd so witlessly bestowed upon her, it had to be now. He refused to show any weakness to Toby, and so reacted in the default manner that he'd always used. Rely on fear, and force them away.

"Perhaps you should retire," he suggested, although it was a command that had left his lips, not a request. Toby nodded in response, looking upon the Goblin King in awe. He turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Jareth watched him. He could tell that Toby was trying to decide whether or not to push the matter further.

"So, there's nothing you can do?" Toby asked, forcing some semblance of confidence out to coat his words.

Jareth's bemused glare gave him all the answer he would need tonight and he continued walking out of the throne room. Jareth listened to the clicking of Toby's shoes against the stone floors finally stopping, replaced by the creak of a heavy door, and the click of it closing. Jareth relaxed against the throne, and closed his eyes in exhaustion. The Williams children would be the death of him. His hand slid down the front of the throne, his fingers brushing against a familiar item. Without opening his eyes, he had automatically wrapped his hand around the riding crop and was currently tapping the side of his shoe with it. He frowned and opened his eyes, only now realizing that he was still garbed in formal wear. Unwilling to raise himself at the moment, he continued tapping the side of his shoe with the riding crop.

He lifted a gloved hand to his face, resting it loosely over his lips. How had this happened? What had led a story that had finished so long ago to demand a sequel now? Jareth had been surprised to hear the words spoken after so long. He had wondered, briefly, if Sarah had sold the book, but was pleasantly surprised to find that they had come from the mouth of Toby Williams. Firstly, this meant that Sarah had not sold the book; and secondly, it meant that something he'd lost was finally being returned to him, and on its own accord, no less. When Toby had called the Goblin King, he had told him that he no longer wanted to be in a world that no longer wanted him, that had never wanted him. Jareth had not pressed the matter, what did he care of Toby's reasoning for returning? He had taken some time to delve into the dreams of the boy and attempted to live up to his expectations. His expectations were both similar and vastly different than those of his sister.

Sarah had wanted the Goblin King to be in love with her, as he had expected. After all, it was he who had planted that tiny book amongst her belongings during the move. He had stumbled across her dreams accidentally one night, while he was bored. Such beautiful dreams, such lingering innocence. He watched her for a time, and decided that she could provide a whole new game for him to play. For a while, he'd been quite obsessed with the girl, only later realizing that he had fallen in love with her. He had not only fallen in love with a human from another realm, but a child, as well. The simple fact had appalled him. A child? But, he began to realize that she was becoming more adult than child, especially with the divorce of her parents and the re-marriage of her father. Sarah had not wanted to live with her father, and a battle had ensued over her custody. However, her mother had ended up losing the fight to the unfaithful man who'd broken up their marriage to begin with as a result of some Hollywood scandal. The separation between mother and daughter had been devastating to both parties, and eventually her mother was consumed by the slander of Hollywood, taking her own life much too soon. In an act of rebellion against the father who, in Sarah's mind, had killed her mother and the step-mother who bore their child, conceived a bastard and born legitimate, Sarah had immersed herself in acting. And, it was then, when her father was in the process of uprooting her further, that Jareth had slid the little play into her belongings. A story about a girl abused by her parents, forced to take care of a baby that she had no love for, and loved by a fantastic king. He had never expected any of it to come true. And, yet, he _had _given her special powers: a set of words that she alone could use to summon him, to bend him to her whim. He had not known that she would use them.

But, she had. And, try though he might to win her, she had found that she did love the boy. Even when true love had stared her in the eyes, she'd chosen the child that she had forsaken; at once realizing that she could not abandon him to the wiles of her unfaithful father and devious stepmother. In the end, Jareth had known that she knew that he was in love with her, and he had hoped against hope that as she grew older, she would call to him. Now, fifteen years later, he had finally heard the call – and her purpose in it was once again centered on her brother. She was infinitely wiser now, knowing exactly what his gift to her had been. Jareth frowned. At the very least, he could try to take advantage of her presence here. At the very worst, he could pit brother against sister. He had to admit that even having Toby here was amusement enough for him. The good-natured babe had grown into a fiery, stunning young man. Toby, young as he was, had a commanding air about his features. In a small way, he reminded Jareth of himself as a young man. Impetuous and demanding, beautiful and fearsome. Jareth knew that he would not live forever, and he refused to enter into any contract without the appropriate knowledge and emotions – including a marriage contract. He would not marry anyone, unless Sarah should become more reasonable; even so, he wasn't sure he had the appropriate knowledge regarding her anymore. He'd given up watching her years ago, and all he knew of her at present was that she still had beautiful dreams. He didn't even know what those dreams entailed. Regardless, he could not rely on her; she was like to leave him once again. No, a new plan had formed in his mind. With no family to speak of, not even a distant cousin to vie for his throne, he would need to name an heir. Jareth smirked as he thought of Toby's wild spirit. He would make a fine king, provided he could learn the necessary magic.

Jareth felt the ache of missing magic from his form. He knew he could not hold up this façade for many years longer. He was older than he looked, and his years were catching up with him. He dragged himself gracelessly from his throne, pausing to stretch his sore limbs for a moment before continuing to move from the throne room, riding crop in hand. He needlessly stroked the riding crop along the damp stone walls as he walked slowly down the corridor. He ceased movement for a moment, staring at a heavy oak door to his left. The wood appeared darker than it actually was in the flickering firelight of the torches which lined the hallway. He knew what lay beyond that door, a sleeping princess he may never possess. He lifted his head in defiance of the protocols of proper behaviour and pushed upon the door gently. Sarah was exactly where he had left her, lying on her back, her head turned towards the window, the moonlight kindly illuminating the pale column of her neck. The magic of the ballroom still lingered upon her form, although Jareth could feel it slowly dissipating and returning to him. Unconsciously, a tiny smile formed on his lips. She was so beautiful, clothed in silver, the moonlight accenting the colour. As soon as Jareth had realized that the smile was on his lips, he hardened his features. Yes, she appeared deceptively innocent in sleep, but she was capable of a great deal of damage. And, of the many types of damage that she was capable of, it was the potential injury to his heart that the Goblin King was most concerned with. He turned on his heel, closing the door behind him, and stalking towards his chambers. There was no room for affection in this situation. None, at all.

_AN: A couple of notes: 1) I'm raising the rating because I know that this story will delve into dark places, and I'm not sure a T rating will cover it, so keep that in mind if you are looking for it; 2) I actually do not like stories that have Toby as Jareth's heir. It was just one of those storylines that I cannot wrap my head around, generally because there is never any justification for it. Just because he liked him in one scene of the film means that he wants him as an heir? It just doesn't make sense, especially since in most plots of this type, Jareth is more than capable of making his own heirs, and generally does…if you know what I'm saying. -wink wink- So, I have attempted to give an adequate explanation for any such happenings in this story. I think that's it for now. Toodles! ;)_


	5. Found

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Sarah opened her eyes, groggily acknowledging the sunbeams that streamed through the window. She became suddenly alert as she realized that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. The previous night came flooding back to her in a tidal wave of emotions. She was rested and on guard now. Jareth had said that he had brought her to Toby last night at the Ball, but she had her doubts. She looked around the room she was in, conceding that it was a comfortable arrangement and that it appeared that Jareth had not tampered with her rest at all. But, who knew? She glanced at the door. He may have locked her inside. She looked out the window cursing her inability to tell the time of day by where the sun sits. He could have made her sleep for days. She looked down at her clothes and snorted. The latter option was not likely. She was still wearing the clothes she had been when she had come down to the Underground. She frowned bemusedly, she had still not seen Toby.

Dragging herself off of the bed, she walked to a wide dressing table. She looked into the mirror situated above the table and ran a hand through her hair. It had become rather dank over the past forty-eight hours or so. Glancing around she noted that there was not an attached washroom to this room; however, a wash basin rested on the table before her. Sarah shrugged and splashed some water on her face, rinsing away the troubles of the night before. She decided that the quick rinse would have to do as she couldn't imagine staying here for much longer. All she had to do was find Toby and get out of here. Running a hand through her hair again, she started pulling open the drawers of the dressing table, searching for something to tie her hair up. She came across a number of items in the drawers, which she quickly tried to ignore, but such as these affairs go she was growing irritated. This room was clearly meant for female guests. Female guests who evidently stayed the night in less than decent apparel. Sarah shuddered slightly. She really needed to get out of here.

Finally, after searching every drawer, she returned to a drawer containing several pieces of fluffy, feminine apparel and promptly stole a ribbon from one particular article. Glancing at the item once more, she decided that it really wouldn't make much of a difference to the piece whether the ribbon was there or not, there wasn't much of anything there to begin with. With deft fingers, Sarah gathered her hair into a high ponytail, securing it in place with the silky blue ribbon. She assessed herself within the mirror, examining her profile. The ribbon and ponytail combination gave her a decidedly Alice in Wonderland appearance. Sarah smirked. She was a little old to be going through the looking glass but then again, here she was, already through. She turned her head to face the door. The moment of truth had arrived. She pulled on the door tentatively, expecting it to be locked, barring her from her brother. She was surprised to find that it was not locked. So, Jareth had lived up to his word. Now, where the hell was he?

The answer to her question came from down the hall. She could hear the rambunctious noises of scuffling goblins within the throne room. In addition, she could also hear the humming of a familiar voice. She took a breath, held her head high, and forcefully walked into the throne room. Her eyes automatically scanned the area for any sign of Toby. There was none. Just hordes of noisy, dirty goblins and the immaculate Goblin King lounging lazily in his throne, tapping his boot with a riding crop. What was with that riding crop anyway? Did he even own any horses? Or, was it just for effect, like a cigarette in an actor's mouth during a sexy photo shoot, even though they'd never smoked a day in their life? Jareth noted her presence with the slight rise of an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Sarah," he said, "Or, should I say good afternoon?"

The goblins fell over themselves laughing at the King's jibe. Sarah rolled her eyes. How clever. How original.

"Where is Toby?"

Jareth's expression darkened. Oh, yes, great and powerful one. Who has time for your jabs at the weaknesses of your opponent? Jareth turned his line of sight away from Sarah, and sulked slightly.

"He clearly isn't here."

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," Sarah hissed sarcastically. She glared at Jareth for a moment and smiled slightly. If he was going to play games with her, she would just start to play her own.

"Tell me where I can find him," she said plainly. She'd give him one more chance.

Jareth smirked viciously, and replied slowly.

"He is within the confines of my Labyrinth," he replied smartly.

Sarah growled furiously at him, and then smiled widely.

"I wish you'd take me to Toby, right now."

She'd said the words so quickly that Jareth had no time to react before they were out of her mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her angrily and was upon her in an instant. He gripped her upper arm with steely fingers and hissed into her ear.

"You would do well never to do that in the presence of my goblins again."

Instead of reacting in fear, as she imagined he had wanted her to, she smiled coldly.

"Don't want to show them any weaknesses, then?" Her voice was clear and loud and with angry hiss in her ear, the throne room disappeared.

Sarah was still facing Jareth and all she could see behind him was a cold stone wall. Now, fear had crept up inside her. Jareth was a strange man with strange ideals about love, this much she knew. But, she had thought him above actually hurting her. Logic had stepped out for the moment, and she had begun to wonder if she was in a dungeon. Panic told her to ignore the sunspots on the wall behind him and the soft, warm breeze that teased her ponytail. She spun from him wildly and was shocked by the sight she saw when she turned. Before her was a breathtaking garden, teeming with wildflowers of every shape and colour. She sighed automatically at the sight. How perfect in its unruliness. She fought the urge to frolic through it. She took a step, and scanned the area for Toby, coming up short once again.

"To…," she started only to be cut short by a gloved hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

That fear snuck up on her again and she struggled wildly in his grip, but Jareth had pulled her close to his body and used the position to prevent her from turning on him. Her hands busy tearing at his iron grip, her eyes tearing up in fear and anger, she only just caught the motion out of the corner of her eye. Jareth's other hand had come up beside her and was pointing somewhere to her right. Sarah's eyes followed the gloved hand and finally she saw him – Toby. He was walking aimlessly through the wildflowers, dragging a long-stemmed daisy beside him, watching its petals be destroyed by the strength of the rooted wildflowers. His face was a mask of non-emotion, but Sarah knew where the emotion lay. Toby had always been able to hide emotion from the rest of his features and trap it into his eyes. It had creepily reminded her of the Goblin King for years now. He was so beautiful, dressed in a garb that was just as regal as Jareth's. Sarah hadn't seen him in months and she noted that he'd grown his golden hair out a bit since the last time she'd seen him. A terrifying thought crossed her mind. If she hadn't known who he was, she would have sworn that the tall boy, sulkily destroying flowers in a garden of perfect imperfection, was Jareth's son.

Sarah started to struggle against Jareth's steadfast grip once more. She wanted to run to Toby, wrap her arms around him, take him home. She felt the tickle of Jareth's long, wild hair against her cheek as he moved in to whisper into her ear.

"Stop for a moment, Sarah, and watch," he commanded, his hot breath tantalizing the tiny hairs within her ear.

Sarah stopped struggling against him and watched Toby, as he bade. Toby looked up and to his left, giving them a profile of his face. He was sad, Sarah could read it so plainly on his face, and she wanted to go to him even more now. Tell him that everything would be alright, even she didn't know if that were true.

"Have you ever considered the fact that he doesn't want your help? That he doesn't want you here?" Jareth whispered in her ear, "Have you ever thought that he doesn't need his heroine of a sister anymore?"

Sarah flinched inwardly at the words. She had been so certain that he had called the Goblin King because of the words he'd read. He was angry with her, she was sure, angry and hurt that she had wished him away. She wanted her chance to explain it to him, didn't she at least deserve that? She wanted to bring him home. She had to be the heroine not only for Toby, but also for her parents. And yet, Jareth's words rang true. Toby was edging on adulthood now, and though he was far beyond his years, a lack of life experience may lead him to make choices that he would regret in the future.

"Which leads me to one more question, Sarah," Jareth continued, "Are you sure that you're here for him, or are you here to placate your own guilt?"

With one angry tug, she pulled his hand from her mouth and spun on him. Jareth wore surprise on his face; surprise that she could break free, and surprise at the unshed tears glistening in her furious eyes. Sarah's expression melted a bit while her mind waged war with itself. Was she here because she felt guilty? Did she like playing the heroine so much that she had allowed herself to be consumed in her quest to save Toby? Had she really thought about what it was that Toby wanted, why he was here? Finally she focussed her eyes and dragged them up to meet Jareth's.

"I wish…," she started, and upon noticing Jareth's growing anger, stopped, "No, I mean, could we…just talk?"

"We?" Jareth asked, unsure of who Sarah was referring to.

"You and I," she clarified, looking into his eyes pointedly.

When Jareth's brow furrowed in doubt and confusion, Sarah continued.

"You know why he's here and you're playing a little game with me. You want to hurt me, I can tell, but you can't," she said. Her statement was simple. She had long outgrown being hurt by petty statements about her reasoning for being in the Underground. He was trying to use her guilt and her brother against her, but she wouldn't allow him to. He was frowning at her, clearly not wanting to delve into any verbal contract with her without knowing the details.

"I just want some…background information before I approach Toby," she said.

Jareth's frowned lessened a touch, but was still present. Sarah frowned herself. They couldn't stand here all day, Toby would see them and all would be lost. She stared at Jareth pointedly.

"I could just wish for it," she offered.

Jareth's eyes narrowed at her.

"You are a selfish, unfeeling girl," he spat, "You take everything for granted."

Sarah nodded wisely. She knew her own faults, and she wasn't above resorting to them. Jareth stared at her bemusedly.

"I suppose you leave me no choice," he said, finally.

Sarah shook her head evenly. She hadn't left him with a choice. Why should she? Hadn't he learned what leaving people with choices did? She could lose everything then. Jareth sighed and touched her arm lightly causing them to disappear from the garden.

Toby had caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned just in time to catch a whirl of black and gold disappearing from the garden. A deep fury rose from his belly. How dare he? How dare he bring _her_ to his secret place? Whose side was he on anyway? Toby's expression blackened as he came up with his answer. The Goblin King didn't choose sides. He only took the best offer at hand.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them. ;)_


	6. Questions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

The gorgeous garden and Toby were gone from her view. Sarah now found herself in a large stone room with a very large, round table in the center. It was clearly a room used for meetings. Sarah scanned the room; there was only one door in the room. Jareth had moved away from her and was currently touching the table. It shrunk from its large size to a much smaller size; just right for two people to negotiate at. Jareth lounged lazily in the chair facing her. Sarah raised her chin in a subtle act of defiance and willed herself to move forward and find her place across from him at the table. Jareth looked at her expectantly; this was not going to be an easy discussion.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Sarah glared back in response. The Goblin King was so infuriating.

"First, I'd like to set the terms," Sarah said commandingly.

Jareth smirked at her amusedly.

"Oh, do go on," he said.

"Anything I ask, you must answer honestly and fully to the best of your ability."

Jareth thought about this term carefully, examining every possible loophole. He supposed that there was no reason not to tell her the truth, if she asked the right questions.

"Agreed," he retorted crisply.

"And, you cannot use magic to try to distract me," Sarah added sharply. She remembered the peach of her past all too clearly. Jareth's face showed no change in expression.

"Fine."

Sarah relaxed for a moment, thinking heavily on any other terms that she could impose. They were just talking, nothing too drastic could occur. Sarah frowned at her last naive thought. She had only been telling Toby a story all those years ago, only reciting a play. She was lost in guilty pensiveness when Jareth's smooth voice interrupted her thoughts.

"May I add a term?" he asked politely, slowly.

Sarah stared at Jareth. She didn't want him to add anything into this discussion. She just wanted to ask her questions, get her brother, and leave. His days of sneaky, backhanded seduction were over. She stared directly into his mysterious eyes. Sure, she was already here, what more could he do to her?

"Alright," she said in slow wariness. A smile spread across Jareth's features and Sarah didn't like it one bit. Maybe she had made a mistake.

"I wish to ask you questions, as well," he said clearly, an edge of mirth on his voice. Incredulity spread through Sarah's features and she could say nothing, only stare at him in disbelief. Well, this could all end very badly. Jareth seemed to sense her fear and added to his statement

"Well, it only seems fair, Sarah. A tit for tat, if you will."

When he put it that way, how could she refuse? How could she ask him to tell her everything she wanted to hear without expecting to pay him back in some way? She knew that there were far worse things that he could have asked her to do in repayment than answering some questions for him. She sighed, deciding that it was in her best interest to answer his questions.

"Fine," she said softly, "then let's get started."

"Absolutely," Jareth replied, a predatory smile stretched across his face.

"Why is Toby here?"

"He wished himself to me," Jareth replied, glancing at his gloves with indifference. Sarah was taken aback. Why? His life was so good. She wasn't sure that she would want the answer to that question, but it was an essential question.

"Why," she asked, her voice barely audible and cracking, "Why would he do that?"

Jareth shrugged. He didn't know the details, nor did he care. Sarah just stared at him. The only answer he could give her was a non-committal shrug? She breathed in deeply and calmed herself as she felt her anger level rising. She remembered Hoggle's statement when she had declared that it was pointless asking him anything: "not if you ask the right question."

"Did he give you any reasoning?"

Jareth just looked up at her and shook his head once. Sarah decided that she would keep flogging this dead horse, there was still some breath in it somewhere.

"Did he say anything to you when you collected him?"

Jareth thought about it for a moment and she could practically feel the horse gasping for air. Eyes pointed downward, Jareth finally replied in the negative. Sarah inhaled deeply once more, her irritation audible. Jareth smirked at her almost imperceptibly.

"Did he say _anything_?"

It was worth a try. The play had stated that the boy was talking to himself, hadn't it? She still didn't know where the little red book was, she must have lost it.

"Yes," Jareth said, a peevish tone entering his voice. Sarah stared at him expectantly and then rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. He really expected her to ask the next question. He wasn't going to give her an inch.

"What did he say, Jareth?" she asked icily. He turned his eyes to her. Sarah was surprised to find that his were not cold, but rather sad. He pitied her. Sarah's mouth became a thin, white line. She did not need nor desire his pity.

"He said: 'She wished me away.'"

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment.

"He wished himself away because of me?"

She had spoken out in quiet acceptance, but Jareth had mistaken it as a question to him.

"In a word, yes," he said silkily. Sarah looked up at him expecting a gloating, smug expression on his face. She was surprised that his face was once again expressionless. He was neither pained nor overjoyed at her realization. Sarah figured she may as well get all the questions out of the way now.

"He's angry with me?"

"Understandably so."

"But, he accepts you?" Sarah couldn't hide the disbelief and disgust from her voice. Jareth frowned at her.

"Not entirely."

"But, he tolerates your presence more than mine?" she asked, anger rising with the pitch of her voice.

"Out of necessity," Jareth responded. Sarah was confused slightly.

"Necessity?"

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed that he isn't a goblin, Sarah," Jareth said resignedly, "But, he is still one of my subjects."

"Okay," Sarah digested his words carefully, "So, he is important to you somehow."

Jareth straightened in his chair perceptibly. Clearly, she'd hit a nerve. The look on his face told her that he was confused about how she had figured that one out. He hadn't turned Toby into goblin; Toby had been at an important, extravagant Ball; and, he had free reign of the castle and its grounds. Obviously Jareth had some sinister plan in place. Why else would he treat him this well? Sarah tilted her head, amused.

"How is he important to you, Jareth?"

Jareth growled in irritation. He had agreed to the terms and he was honour bound by them. The real question was how far did Jareth's perception of honour go? Sarah was willing to push it as far as she could; hoping that he would give in and then she could walk away from the table without answering any of his questions.

"We have an accord," his reply came, short and sharp.

"Will you tell me the details of this accord?"

"No."

Sarah was incensed with herself, she'd slipped.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"The details are not privy to parties outside of those involved."

Sarah slammed her palm on the table in frustration and glared at Jareth. He was shooting icy daggers at her as well.

"How am I supposed to take him home?" she screeched in frustration.

"You're not," Jareth replied simply.

"I will," Sarah said, her eyes on fire. Jareth shrugged indifferently.

"We'll see," he replied, "Are you finished now?"

Sarah stared at Jareth once again. Was she finished? She had to think about this very carefully, because once she was done – she was done. She had established that she was the one that had caused him to come here; and, she had established that Jareth and Toby were somehow reliant on each other. Any other information she would likely have to get straight from the source, if she could get to him.

"Yes," she admitted begrudgingly. She steeled herself for what would come next: Jareth's questions. She would answer them as curtly as he had answered hers.

"Excellent," he said smoothly, smiling cruelly, "You have asked me a total of fifteen questions, Sarah. I shall return the favour."

He paused, expecting her to say something in retort or acceptance. Sarah nodded slightly. It seemed fair enough. Jareth's eyes became clouded and dark as he thought about his first question.

"Why did you move to England, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at him and smirked. "Out of necessity."

A tiny smile reached the corners of his mouth as he heard her answer. She would not give him an inch, either.

"What made the move necessary?"

"My profession and my personal life at the time."

Jareth raised his eyebrows. Sarah raised her own in response. She had answered his question.

"What do you do for a living, Sarah?" he asked, leaning on the table his eyes never leaving hers.

"I write novels. Fantasy novels, and the occasional romance novel," she responded with her infamous cardboard response. She'd come up with the answer especially for the dull parties that she was so often dragged away to. What next, Goblin King? What next?

"Interesting," he said quietly, "I wonder what could have influenced that career choice."

Sarah said nothing. What was there to say, he hadn't asked a question.

"And, this 'personal life' of yours," he started, "You said 'at the time'. Is it over?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

She noted a tiny edge come into his features. He was growing frustrated with her short answers, as well. Sarah was glad. Why should she give him any more than he had given her?

"Have you thought about this place since you left it?"

Sarah was shocked by the question. She hadn't expected him to be so open with the nature of the questions, but then again he only had fifteen and four had been wasted since she would not give him the insight that he desired.

"Yes, of course."

She felt compelled to answer the question further, but decided not to. She wouldn't give him anything more, and why should she? Jareth looked at the table, avoiding her eyes. She had no idea what he would ask next.

"Have you thought about me?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the table.

Sarah had certainly not expected that question. He was laying himself bare for her, but what would be the cost of this little tryst? She hesitated in her answer.

"Yes," she replied almost silently.

Jareth's eyes shot up to hers, and immediately hardened over.

"Why did you reject me?"

Sarah really didn't know how to back out of this one without going into detail.

"I had to."

"Did you want to?"

His blue eyes were piercing her with pent up emotion and she was painfully reminded of Toby. It had always been Toby. He had always brought her back to reason. But, Toby wasn't here to bring her back to reason. Actually, Toby _was _here and not entirely within her power to save. What did she have to lose? What did she have to gain? What was wrong with telling the truth? It had been fifteen years, and she had grown as a person. Why run the risk of lying to herself? She didn't believe in lying to herself.

"Not entirely."

"Explain."

"I don't take commands."

"Would you care to give me an explanation to your last answer?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Jareth inhaled sharply and exhaled loudly.

"Why did you wish Toby away?"

"I told you before I didn't mean it. I was just…I was just a teenager, and I spoke too soon."

"Do you regret it?"

"I did, you know I did."

"No, I mean do you regret it now, regret ever coming here?"

Sarah thought carefully about this answer. She regretted it in so much as if she had never come here, Toby would not be in this predicament. But, she had also grown up a lot in those thirteen hours. She had made it through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold relatively unscathed. She had withstood the seductive powers of the Goblin King and his crystal dreams. And, of course, she had never regretted meeting Jareth. There were many reasons for this, but she carefully stored those thoughts and emotions away, only allowing them out when she wrote her stories. Although she released them, she never acknowledged them. She had her answer, for better or worse.

"No."

"Why not?"

"For many reasons, Jareth. I grew up a lot that day."

"Why are you here?"

"For Toby."

Sarah was counting down the questions. Two more.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sarah could see the frustration etched across Jareth's features. He hadn't meant to spit out the word as a question, and yet that's how it had come through.

"Only for Toby?"

Ah, now she could afford to be honest with no risk to herself.

"No."

"Who…," he started, intrigued.

"Ah," Sarah interrupted, triumphant, "You're out of questions."

Jareth stared at her. The warm interest in his eyes suddenly faded to cold anger.

"Answer one more," he commanded.

"No."

Jareth's jaw set in anger. Sarah stood up and started to move to the door, she was finished with him now.

"Come back here," Jareth coldly ordered, "We're not finished."

"We are," Sarah said resignedly, turning to face him. She was surprised to find him right behind her.

"I wish…," she started only to find that her words had been cut short by Jareth's mouth closing over her own with a vicious force. She had been close enough to the wall that the force of his assault had pushed her roughly into it. Her head stung where it had banged against the wall, and she was thoroughly taken aback – not by the kiss itself, but by her response to it. She struggled to break free, horrified at her own bodily reactions to Jareth. She managed to drag her face away from Jareth's mouth only to find that he had slammed both of his palms on the wall on either side of her head.

"I wish you'd stop saying those words," he whispered harshly.

Sarah's heart was pounding. She knew that she should be afraid of him, but instead she found herself more afraid of her own reactions.

"You should have thought about that before giving them to me," she replied, still unable to look at him. She was on fire; her body temperature was blazing in response to all of the emotions that she felt slammed up against the cold, damp wall.

"I think it is clear that we are not finished," Jareth said, his normal control more evident now. Sarah flicked her eyes back to him. A controlled Jareth was something that she could manipulate, that she could find a loophole with. Uncontrolled, he terrified her because of the emotions that he released from within her.

"I agree," she said, surprised to find that she did, "But, remember that I'm not here for you."

Recognition flashed through Jareth's eyes and he pulled his hands from the wall, allowing her full passage. She pulled herself from the wall and was halfway through the door when she heard his whispered retort.

"Will you ever be?"

Sarah closed her eyes and decided to pretend that she hadn't heard him.

_AN: Sorry for the delay in posting, but I warned you that school would begin to take priority at some point. Also, I haven't been feeling angsty enough as of late. I hope it was worth the wait._


	7. Answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film (but, oh, how I make them suffer...). They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

As Sarah walked down the cold, damp hallway away from the room, she began to realize that she had no idea where she was going. She didn't know where the garden was, and even if she did there was a good chance that Toby wasn't there anymore. But, she did know that she had to get out of that room. Her emotions and reactions had frightened her and now was not the time. She needed to keep her focus on Toby. Once she was sure that he was safe at home, then she would worry about Jareth…or, forget about him again. The whole matter was tricky and risqué. Sarah didn't believe that she could trust him as far as she could throw him, and sometimes it's just better to keep your distance than to get tangled up in a complicated relationship.

Sex changed everything; she knew that, everyone knows that. She could not – _would not_- have sex with Jareth. Not while she was here for Toby. Besides, who knew what he would expect of her should she lose her grip on reality. His intense sexuality had almost caught her once already, when she was fifteen and only vaguely aware of sex at all. On top of all these very human realisms, there was also the fact that she didn't even know _what_ Jareth was, much less who he was. What would happen if his race mated for life and she couldn't handle him anymore? She would be stuck with him all because she couldn't keep her pants on one time. What if he wasn't actually physically capable of mating with her? She didn't know what he was, and she couldn't make assumptions about anything. Besides, she wouldn't put it past him to trick her into his bed and trap her in his life forever.

Sarah paused and silently analyzed her surroundings. She turned on her heel and stared at the door at the end of the long corridor. Where exactly did she think she was going? And, now, she had piqued her own curiosity. Who was Jareth, exactly? And, more importantly, _what _was he? He had been at her disposal to answer questions truthfully, and she hadn't thought to ask him anything about himself. The only questions he had asked her were about herself. Toby was indeed top priority, but once she was back Aboveground she knew that she would run from Jareth. She would always run from him, and she had been for fifteen years. He was too dangerous, too unpredictable. Of course, those two points were exactly what had made her attracted to him in the first place. Before she had realized it, her feet were moving her body back to the room. One more question couldn't hurt, could it? Her brain was split between telling her to run like hell in the opposite direction, or to keep going to the room to satisfy her curiosity. It was evident that Toby was not in any immediate danger, so what were a few more minutes anyway? A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that things are not always as they seem in this place. Toby could be in extreme danger, she didn't know. Then again, she could be in worse danger. She silently vowed to keep a room's length and the table between her and Jareth at all times.

Her hand hesitantly reached for the door. What the hell was she doing? The part of her brain that insisted on her running in the opposite direction was urging adrenaline through her body as the icy fingers of fear gripped at her throat, tightening it instantly. The brave, adventurous part of her brain mocked her senselessly and demanded to know the answer to her question. She pulled open the door and took one small step into the room. Jareth was lounging in his chair with his feet on the table. A look of surprise flashed through his features and he swung his legs from the table, preparing to stand up.

"Just," Sarah said sharply, holding up her hands, "Stay where you are."

Jareth gave her a strange look and relaxed into his chair silently.

"I want to ask you a question," she whispered, the brave side of her brain barely winning the internal battle. Jareth smirked.

"You forfeited the right," he snorted derisively.

"Yes, I know," she replied slowly, "I'll answer your last question."

He stared at her distrustfully. She could read it on his face, his indecisiveness. Why should he trust her, she thought with scorn. All she had ever done was thrown his gifts back at him, because she was afraid of herself; because she could. His face grew cold. He was preparing himself for the worst, and why shouldn't he?

"Fine," he said. There was no emotion behind the word. Sarah hadn't a clue of what he was feeling. She breathed in deeply once and closed her eyes. Opening them once more, preparing herself for his question and her answer, she spoke.

"Go ahead."

"Who else did you come here for, Sarah?"

Sarah stared at Jareth in his chair. He was resting so languidly, he looked almost bored even though she knew that beneath that cold exterior was a man who loved her, and clung to her every word. The other half of her brain started to take over again and a wave of panic slid over her. Would she ever trust a man, or was she doomed to not know love? After all, who could she fall back on? Her father had destroyed her mother, and her own fragile sensibilities with regards to men. He was supposed to be her hero, the man that she held all others up against. Instead, she had fallen for a series of men that she knew she couldn't trust so that when they betrayed her, at least she had known that it was coming. Jareth was a little different. She didn't know what to think of him. He was a king of indeterminate age, and she had never trusted him. He had tricked her, cheated her of time, drugged her, and still been pinned under her thumb. He had no power over her, and yet he held all the power in the world over her. She found herself wanting to trust him, which was a sure sign that she should run away. But, for now she couldn't, so she wouldn't.

"Mostly, I came here for Toby. He's young and he's angry, which in my experience, is a dangerous combination. I believe he has said something that he didn't mean, and I think that he doesn't know what he wants. I think that you're taking advantage of that. My life has been uprooted, my job put on hold, and my parents are a mess. He owes them, and he owes me some sort of explanation. Simply being angry about ancient history in a fit of teenage angst is not explanation enough," she paused to catch her breath. That had been her full answer on being here for Toby, now came the tricky part.

"I…when I saw the book in his room, along with a few of my other things, I knew instantly where he had gone. It both terrified and excited me. I missed this place, and at times I doubted its existence…your existence. Part of me wanted to see if this was all real. Part of me wanted to see my old friends," she smiled fondly at the thought of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. She looked down at the floor. She couldn't look at Jareth as she said this, she just couldn't. She suddenly felt fifteen again, bare and exposed.

"But, a big part of my being here has nothing to do with these things. I wanted to see the man who has haunted my dreams for fifteen years. I wanted to see if he had forgotten me, but I hoped that he had remembered. I wanted to see if he still had no power over me, even though I know that he does. I wanted to know if he still loved me, and I believe that he does, even though his love is a cruel kind. I…," she paused again, still unwilling to look at him as she spoke, "I wanted to fill in the blanks in my life."

Sarah stared at her feet for a moment. The room was completely silent and she wasn't sure if she wanted to see Jareth's face right now. If he was smugly smirking, which she imagined that he was, then she would storm out of here mortified. If he wasn't, well…she hadn't actually thought of that option. She only hoped that laying herself bare to him would prompt him to tell her the whole story about what he was, who he was. The silence was maddening, and Sarah could bear it no longer. She dragged her eyes up to meet his. She was surprised to find that he wasn't smirking at her at all. He had been so silent, and Sarah could see it in his face – shock. He had blanched completely and was staring at her in dumb disbelief. Dully recognizing that she was looking at her, he waved his hand absently.

"Your question," he croaked, his throat parched. Sarah breathed in relief. No blubbering declarations of love, no sweeping her off her feet – he had just stayed in his chair.

"I, um, I wanted to know…," she paused, realizing that the question would sound awkward, and was in fact, a little rude. "I wanted to know what you are."

"What I am?" Jareth said, his voice having returned to him.

"Yes, like…species?" Sarah suddenly felt extremely foolish as a sly smile stretched across Jareth's face.

"Oh," he replied, "Human, of course."

Confusion clouded Sarah's features. How was that possible? He hadn't aged a day since she'd last seen him. Even she had a grey hair or two; even she was developing smile lines around her mouth. Why was he in this state of unchanging perfection? He was clearly lying.

"Human?" she whispered, "You're lying."

Jareth growled indignantly. "I am not."

"Then explain your unchanging appearance. All the magic. How old are you then?" Her head was swimming. He had to be lying.

"You answered the first with the second, deceiver darling," he smiled widely, cruelly, "And, I thought that it was rude to ask someone's age?"

"Only women. You are clearly not a woman."

"Alright, Sarah. I was born on Friday, August 13, 1810. You seem capable of simple mathematics, I am sure you can discern my age."

Sarah thought for a moment. "191."

Jareth only lifted his eyebrows in affirmation.

"How?"

"Ah, you said one question."

"But, you haven't explained it fully!"

"I have already answered one more question than I had agreed to originally. You are very good, my dear, at deceiving. I applaud you, but I assure you that I have already answered your original question," Jareth whispered, as he began his slow progression from his chair to the area of the room where she was standing, dumbstruck.

Sarah was shaking her head wildly at him, and edging towards the table, away from him. Jareth only smirked at her lazily, with that languid grace of his as he continued to pursue her. Sarah gripped the edge of the table and continued to round it, keeping it between them.

"No," she whispered, "I promised."

"Promised who?" Jareth asked, amused by her irrational behaviour.

"Myself. Stay away," she whispered weakly.

"I don't take commands," he replied, mocking her earlier statement.

"Please," she pleaded.

Jareth frowned at her. He had clearly had enough of this little game. Sarah gripped the table fiercely, her eyes shooting to the door on the other side of the room madly. She turned, looking for another form of escape only to find herself faced with Jareth. How had he done it? Magic? Sarah gripped the table behind her still, suddenly realizing that when faced with the Goblin King it was not always advisable to have your hands behind your back. Too late. Jareth had already wrapped his one arm around her waist, while pinning her arms behind her with the other. He gave her one intense, predatory look while licking his lips, before bending down and ravaging her mouth.

Sarah's brain started its futile war once more. What was the point? The half that told her to run was losing devastatingly to the side that had told her to sate her curiosity. The sensations of Jareth's pliant, yet unyielding body pressed against the front of hers combined with the cold, hard edge of the table cutting into the back of her thighs drove her mad. Her brain screamed for her to push him off and run, while her body was insisting that she just give in and sprawl across the table. Jareth broke away from her mouth to trail feverishly hot kisses down her neck. Sarah arched into him, halfway between instinct and need, letting her head fall back. Biting her lip to keep from moaning, she pressed herself against him, melding into him as lifted her slightly over the edge of the table. Sarah looked up at him, he'd long since let go of her hands and she greedily used them to pull his head down to hers, locking her lips to his frantically. Gently, he lowered her onto the table breaking the kiss for a moment to regard her. Sarah's hair spilled out wildly around her head on the table.

"My God," Jareth whispered, "You're beautiful."

Sarah raised her eyebrows in affirmation. She knew it, she'd been told so many times before. She gripped the front of his shirt roughly, dragging him down to her again. While their tongues danced madly with one another, Jareth's hand found the zipper of her jeans. Sarah, on the other hand, had pulled his shirt free of his pants and was currently working her hands up his chest, pausing to marvel at his rapidly beating heart nested within. Jareth broke free of her once more, smiling softly at her when suddenly his eyes flicked upwards to the door. His face betrayed shock slightly before he looked down at Sarah in horror.

"What?" she mumbled before twisting to see what Jareth was looking at, "Toby!"

She twisted back violently, glaring furiously at Jareth before shoving him off of her roughly and jumping from the table. Toby merely stood in the doorway.

"She came here for me?" he asked Jareth bitterly, ironically.

"Toby," Sarah mumbled piteously.

Toby flicked his eyes to her, glancing down at her undone fly and shaking his head in disgust before turning to retreat back through the doorway. Sarah rolled her eyes at her self and angrily yanked her fly up while following Toby.

"Toby," she called after him. He stopped, waiting for her next words.

"You have to come home," she said, knowing that any excuse she offered would not be enough nor would it be convincing. It was exactly what it had looked like, and though she had come for Toby, she had also come for Jareth. Their measures were almost equal on completely different scales. Besides, Toby deserved better than a lie, she'd raised him that way and she wasn't about to become a hypocrite, even if Toby already believed her to be one.

"Why? I think it's clear that you won't," he said quietly. Sarah recognized his quiet fury, which was reserved for situations where it was deserved.

"Toby, our parents are beside themselves," she continued, ignoring his bitter statement. At this, Toby spun to face her, his rage evident in his icy eyes.

"Good."

Sarah's mouth fell open in shock, "Toby…"

"What? This was your escape, wasn't it? This is where you went to escape them, to escape me."

"Hardly. I came here out of necessity, Toby, to bring you home."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before wishing me away to begin with," he spat angrily.

"That was a mistake," she said softly, reaching for him.

Toby snorted, "Or, an accident. Kind of like my conception."

"Accidents and mistakes are completely different. You know our parents love you. You were an accident, yes, but not a mistake. My wishing you away was a _mistake._"

"As much as it was an accident. Again I am painfully reminded of my conception," Toby said. Normally Sarah would have laughed at his subtle, dark humour. It was a key element in Toby's growing personality. Today, it was fuelled by pain, and tremendously not funny. She had nothing to offer him right now.

"Toby," she moaned pleadingly.

"Stop," he said sharply, "Don't. I've already decided. I'm staying here, so either go home or become the Goblin King's whore, I don't care."

His words stung, but she calmed her own anger. He had every right to be angry with her for wishing him away. He had even more reason to have found her more than fraternizing with the enemy. She didn't know where she stood with Jareth, and it was very well possible that she had almost been about to become his whore. In a small way, she was really glad that Toby had interrupted. Sex did change everything, and she wasn't ready for the change. Well, her body was, but her mind was lagging behind somewhere else. She reached for Toby gently but he tore his arm away from her.

"Don't touch me."

"You're being ridiculous," she sighed resignedly.

"I wasn't the one with my pants half undone."

"That's none of your business," Sarah spat, anger was starting to get the better of her.

"Maybe not," Toby said softly, "But, and don't lie to me, who did you really come here for?"

Sarah stared at Toby. She wanted to say for him automatically, but she knew that it wasn't the whole truth. To give him the explanation that she had given Jareth would be much more information than he would ever need to know. The type of information shared between lovers, not siblings. Who had she come here for?

"Me. I came here for me."

_AN: Woooo, a long and very quick update. Scandal for all...okay, except Toby. Poor, twisted, little Toby. Man, that kid has problems. Thanks for all the reviews!! Much appreciated. ENJOY!! _


	8. An Accord

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Toby stared at Sarah for a moment, considering the truthfulness of her answer. He had to admit that she had not offered him a lie. He controlled his emotions tightly, knowing that his sister could read him like a book if he would allow it. So, she admitted that she wasn't here just for him. She looked exhausted, both mentally and physically. Sarah was not here to play games, but the games were certainly here to play her. Toby glanced back to the doorway where Jareth was leaning carelessly, fingering a blue ribbon. He wasn't sure what to think of the Goblin King. They had struck an accord, and Toby was a signature away from officially being Jareth's heir. Frowning as he watched Jareth, Toby silently wondered why he needed him as an heir at all. If he could convince Sarah to relax for five minutes, then she might see how desperately in love with her he was. Love begets marriage, and marriage often begets children.

Toby redirected his attention back to Sarah. He glanced into her eyes, discovering that they were full of genuine concern. Toby had been able to discern from the book and Jareth's cryptic conversation that she still considered Jareth to be a threat. He was a villain in her mind. Toby imagined that Sarah thought that Jareth had tricked him into coming Underground. He wasn't sure how to alleviate her fears and make her go home. Then again, he considered darkly, perhaps she didn't want to go home. Glancing between Sarah and Jareth he could tell that there was something occurring that was beyond him – a convoluted, dark relationship that he wasn't quite able to put his finger on.

Toby drank in the entire vision of his sister. She appeared quite disastrous. He could tell from the rumpled state of her clothing and dankness of her hair that she had not changed nor washed since the day before, at least. It must have been hard for her to hear that he was missing and to have had to rush all the way back from England. Good. He wanted it to be hard on her. It had been hard for him to discover that the sister he idolized had betrayed him before she had even allowed herself to know him.

It was true that Sarah had protected him from a lot of the ugliness revolving around his parents' lives. His mother and father were not in love and the only thing that tied them together was Toby. They were a pair of people who had been brought together by lust and bound by obligation. When Sarah moved out of the house to go to college he had begun to see it. Hi parents fought often and he had wondered why he'd never noticed it before. He soon realized that Sarah had recognized the signs of a fight before it even happened. She would take Toby out to play while their parents verbally berated each other. Sarah had not gone very far away for college, so she had made time to take Toby out for a day, to help him escape. After college she had moved back home and resumed her role as protector, although the damage had already been done. Sarah and he had fought a number of times during those years. Toby had resented her for not telling him the truth sooner. Reason often got the better of him when he realized that she had his best interests in mind. Finally, she had moved to England earlier this year, when her writing had been picked up by a publishing house. It had been the last straw for Toby, really. She had completely left him during the hardest years of his life. He wasn't a child now, and he understood the type of relationship that his parents shared. Although neither parent had ever verbalized the issue, Toby knew that there was a certain level of resentment, no matter how subconscious, when it came to him.

He had been helping his father clean out the attic when he had come across the box of Sarah's old belongings. Toby had greedily gone through the box, excitedly coming across a number of fantastic items, including the book. He had read the book once, not believing the story at all. When he had reread it, he noticed that the end had been altered. It now included a section of script occurring fifteen years after the original story. He had put it down and reread it once more the next day. It was then that he realized that the story was real. It was then that he realized that Sarah had wished him away. Toby had called to Jareth simply wanting to return to a world that wanted him, leaving behind a world that had forsaken him even before his birth. The Goblin King had wanted him once before, so why wouldn't he want him now?

Jareth's words had been smooth and soothing to his bruised, childish ideals. Jareth always seemed to know exactly what to say, and Toby didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. When he had first brought up the idea of Toby becoming his heir, Toby had insisted that he would not agree to anything until he had it in writing. He was no fool and he was not willing to give up everything he'd ever known to be anything less than a king.

At first, when he had seen Sarah at the Ball, he had been enraged. How dare she follow him here? She'd been here, and she'd willingly left it for their world. She'd left the fantastic for the mediocre. Why should she be allowed back Underground? But, then Toby's head began to clear, remembering that he had read that the Goblin King was in love with her. Of course Jareth would bring her back if she asked, he couldn't resist the chance that she had changed her mind – he was only human, after all. Seeing her in the garden had made him irrationally angry, as well. All he wanted was one small space, a lonely place, that was _his_. Sarah had influenced everything he'd ever done with his life, and now he wanted to be free of her. Free to discover himself. Toby wasn't even sure if that was possible. The two adults before him both held a great influence over him, not to mention that they were master manipulators in their own ways.

Sarah's eyes pleaded at him to say something. A part of him wanted to hug her and tell her not to worry. Watching her plead with him, dirty and dishevelled, didn't fit his idolized image.

"I'm not going back," he said softly, feeling himself warm to her.

"Toby, our parents," she started.

"Never wanted me. And, neither did you," he replied, "That's not to say, besides wishing me away to a complete stranger when I was too young to defend myself, you haven't been a good sister."

Sarah broke eye contact. He hoped that it had hurt.

"It's true that I did that. It's true that it was a foolish mistake, made when I was too young to know what was doing," her fiery eyes returned to his, determination shining through them, "But, I believe that you've made the same mistake, here."

"No. You wanted to be free to live your fantasies, but in the end couldn't live them. You ran away from them, from him," Toby replied coldly, nodding towards Jareth, "But, I, I will be king."

Toby smiled with self-satisfaction when she registered the words that had come from his mouth. Her face fell in surprise and she had spun in the direction of Jareth.

"Is that true?" she asked Jareth.

Still leaning against the doorway, he shrugged. Sarah spun back to Toby.

"Toby, I…I think that you should take some time to think this through," she said slowly.

"I have thought it through. Time moves much faster here, Sarah."

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, pained. Toby didn't want a lecture from her. How could he return to his mediocre life where he was an unwanted child, when he could be the king of a fantastic land? When she opened her eyes again, he saw the dilemma as it ran through them. He knew that Sarah could understand his logic for staying, but she still wasn't comfortable with it. She didn't trust Jareth. But, then again as Toby knew, she didn't trust men in general. Toby's cold demeanour slipped for a moment and he reached out to lay a gloved hand on her shoulder. Sarah's eyes shot up to his instantly and he smiled softly.

"This is what I want."

Sarah stared at him wordlessly for a moment before finally nodding slightly. He had allowed her a glimpse of the brother that she knew and loved, instead of an angry heir to a dark throne. Toby regarded her for a moment longer.

"Sarah," he whispered softly, condescendingly, "You should take a bath."

She looked up at him with a half-smile, but instead of seeing the brother that she thought had returned to her, she saw a cruel boy with a smug smirk. Toby watched her expression with detached amusement. He was glad to see that these words, or rather their delivery, had hurt her even more than his calling her a whore. She needed to suffer. He felt that she never suffered enough. He kissed her cheek before conjuring a crystal and disappearing.

"Hm. Interesting, " Sarah heard from behind her. The tone changed slightly from surprise to detachment, "I believe that he was correct about the bath."

Sarah spun on Jareth, but instead of the glare that he had expected her eyes were overflowing with tears.

"You've really taken him from me," she whispered.

Jareth frowned. He most certainly had not. "He wanted to be here, you heard him."

"Oh, and I suppose that you didn't tempt him with a throne?" Her words were soft, but the articulation behind them was sharp. Sarah was angry and pained.

"Well, he is a suitable candidate," Jareth replied.

"Why can't you make your own?" she asked pointedly. Jareth's expression darkened noticeably.

"I haven't found a suitable mate," he spat, "And, it looks like I never will."

He twisted from her, ready to disappear again when she gripped his sleeve tightly.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whispered. Jareth turned back to her to find her tears held back with great restraint. He couldn't help but pity her. Her world had never been complete, and he could see how she would blame him for taking the one solid thing she'd ever had. He allowed her to clutch his arm, unable to determine what course of action to take. Should he show her mercy, she would find a way to destroy him. If he walked away from her now, he may lose any ground he had gained with her. If he did nothing, would it be enough? If he was simply _there_ for her? He decided on the latter as Sarah was a tricky subject. She was like a feral cat, there was a great possibility that she would turn on him at any time.

After a few moments of silent tears, Sarah released her grip on Jareth's arm and regained her composure. She looked up at Jareth's face, which was not displaying any hint of emotion as was usual. She wondered how he and Toby did it. How could they hide everything that they were feeling? She certainly couldn't. She was exhausted again, and Toby's cruel suggestion of a bath seemed more like a wise offer.

"It appears that I may not be leaving here for a while. May I have a bath?" she asked politely.

Jareth smirked and nodded silently. He offered his arm, which she took lightly as he walked her back to a more recognizable area of the castle. They stopped in front of a door, which Jareth indicated was the bath room. He told her that he would have a servant draw a bath for her and indicated that there were a number of dresses in the room that she had stayed in. He invited her to dinner, but the thought of having to deal with both Jareth and Toby at the same time made her stomach turn. She declined. Jareth shrugged and told her that he would have food sent to her room. As she turned from Jareth, she caught a glimpse of blue in his hand with her peripheral. He was still holding the ribbon that she had put in her hair that morning. She shook her head, confused, and disappeared into the room.

Jareth found Toby in the throne room, sulkily resting in the center space of the room. Jareth realized that Toby's meeting with Sarah had been less than ideal to all parties involved. Although Toby was excellent at hiding his emotions, Jareth knew that he was upset. Toby's eyes shot up to Jareth's.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Taking your suggestion literally."

Toby winced; he should not have been so cruel to Sarah. But, what's said is said. She would get over it. Toby watched as Jareth resumed his position in the throne lazily. The goblins were loud and obnoxious, as per usual. Somehow Toby had found a way to ignore them. He looked around the room frantically. He was wavering, Sarah had made him want to think it through further. At the same time, he was done thinking. He would not repeat her mistakes. His thoughts were interrupted by Jareth's voice.

"That was quite an interesting display of magic, Toby," he drawled slowly, "How long have you been hiding that from me?"

Toby stared up at Jareth with a smirk. "I've been reading. It's easy," he replied smugly.

"Yes," Jareth replied somewhat absently. His face did not betray the trouble that lay in his mind. There had been a time that the magic had come so easily to him, as well and the power that came with it had been intoxicating. It was a dangerous time in a magician's life – it could lead to poor decisions, and regretful alliances. Jareth eyed Toby suspiciously. He would have to pay more attention to the boy and less to the girl. Toby faced forward, away from Jareth, elated with the fact that Jareth had noticed his magic use.

"Jareth," he said with determination, "I'm ready to sign that contract."

Jareth stared at the back of the boy's head with narrowed eyes. He would be a great king if he could handle the repercussions of the position.

_AN: This was the first chapter from Toby's perspective, so now I think we see how messed up this kid really is. I have decided how I am going to end this, and I must inform you that it is not for the faint of heart. But, it'll be really fun for me to write. ;)_


	9. Truth in the Moonlight

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Sarah had made good on her statement and had not joined them for dinner, so Jareth had made good on his. Sarah had enjoyed a rather elaborate, exotic, but overall decidedly English meal in her bedchambers without any interruptions from the ice cold duo. Not that she had expected any. She now sat by her window, staring out at the Goblin City. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She was conflicted as to what to do about Toby. He was a child, an innocent, and he should be left that way. Why couldn't Jareth wait to make that offer until Toby had some life experience? Sarah was also infuriated with herself. She'd really lost it earlier with Jareth, and the interaction had been a little too uncontrolled and too close for comfort. She was glad that Toby had inadvertently stopped her and Jareth from continuing. Lord knows she wanted to, but with what ramifications? Would she be making herself into the Goblin King's whore, as Toby had said, giving herself up to one more empty relationship? Did he love her at all, or better still, had he ever? Sarah frowned at her reflection in the window. She wasn't sure what to think of either Toby or Jareth.

She stood up and smoothed her dress out, checking herself once in the mirror. She had chosen a white shift, reminiscent of a simple 19th century frock. The dress itself was made of white muslin, with three-quarter sleeves, and a skirt which hung loosely and flowed to the floor. It was adorned along the edges of the sleeves and skirt, and along its square neckline with tiny, iridescent beads. Sarah had attempted, with the use of several ribbons stolen from less-than-savoury nightgowns, to tie her hair up in a tight bun which had unravelled slightly, leaving tendrils hanging freely around her face and down the back of her neck. She snuck up to the heavy door and rested her ear to it. She could hear nothing, and then cracked the door open to peek out into the hallway. The cold stone walls were illuminated with the orange glow of torches and not a soul could be seen. Confident that she would not be discovered, she pushed the door open fully and padded off down the corridor. Sarah could see the opening to the throne room from her present vantage point and slowed her pace considerably. She peered around the corner into the room, relieved to find it empty save the few goblins strewn across the floor, snoring. Satisfied that she would not be interrupted, she moved on down the hallway, playfully sneaking into each room she passed.

Sarah knew that the rooms on her left were bedrooms and she silently wondered which one was Toby's. She daren't peek into the rooms for fear of coming across Jareth or any other guests that he was hiding. Also, a teenager's room is his world, and an angry teenager would be even less amused to find his sister poking around in his room. Sarah decided to ignore the doors on the left side of the hall and focus on those on the right. She came across a set of double-doors extending from the floor to the ceiling. Curiosity had her and she pushed them open with all her might. Inside, she found the dining hall. A hall was exactly the way to describe it; the room was enormous. The table was long and wide, made of a deep mahogany wood which had been polished to reflect the bright moonlight coming through the tall windows on her left. Sarah's lips parted at the view of the labyrinth to be had from this vantage point of the castle. The dining hall was perfectly situated to impress and intimidate. Sarah found herself drawn to the windows, which like the doors, spanned from the floor to the ceiling. She stood there for several moments, in the dark room, drinking in the sight of the sleeping labyrinth. She did not turn when the door opened behind her and she did not notice the light of a single candle in the hand of the intruder.

Jareth had entered the room, and upon seeing Sarah in the window, blew out his candle. For a moment he thought that he had been graced with the presence of an angel with the way the moonlight illuminated Sarah's form. She almost cast an ethereal glow around her. He stood at the head of the table watching her in silence. She had not acknowledged his presence and was staring out across his labyrinth in wonder. He approached her slowly, as though approaching a bird, for fear that she would fly away. Finally he stood next to her, watching her expression carefully. Her eyes drifted towards him for a moment, but immediately returned to the labyrinth. Jareth followed her gaze across through the window. From this point, the Goblin City was low enough in elevation to be lost on the viewer, all that could be seen was the great, and glorious expanse of the labyrinth itself. Jareth held his hands behind his back and stood still as well, lost in the majesty of his own lands.

"Did you make all this?" she asked without turning to face him. Jareth glanced at her, deciding on whether to tell her the truth or not. He decided that it would not benefit him to lie to her…in this case.

"Not entirely," he said, no longer watching her. She turned her face towards him, looking for a hint of a lie. There was none. He turned his face back to hers.

"This land, this castle – it was here, abandoned and desolate. A kingdom forgotten," his voice had become a mere whisper with the memory of a time long before she was born.

"And, you took it over? Made it your own?"

"In a way. The goblins ran free amongst the ruined labyrinth, and they lacked any form of government. The more intelligent of the breed had requested that I help them."

"How?" Sarah paused realizing how vague her question was, "I mean, how did they know to ask you? And, I suppose, how did you do it? Is your magic that powerful? You are human, after all."

Jareth nodded, a tiny smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. "I was young and impetuous, and I made certain…alliances…that I am still to this day not proud of. I sought to expand my magical abilities, and I stretched myself to the limits."

Sarah looked at him, only partially understanding. "Is it the same magic that Toby is learning?"

Jareth's eyes flashed with something indiscernible before he responded sharply, "No, he must never know that magic."

"How will you stop him?"

"I'll watch him, I'll make sure."

Sarah stared at him for a moment, expressionless. "Let me bring him home."

"That is not an option, Sarah," Jareth said, turning his face from hers once more.

"But, my parents," she started.

"The parents that you both despise? The parents that have denied him his whole life? All he ever had was a sister who cared enough to spend hours in a strange land, risking everything to save him," he looked at her face, magnificent in the moonlight, "Why would you wish that mediocre life upon him? Upon yourself?"

Sarah turned to him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I have a life," she spat indignantly.

"A loveless one," he replied, gazing upon the expanse of his labyrinth.

Sarah ignored the comment and continued to glare at him, "I have my writing."

Jareth turned to her at this point, giving her a look that told her how lame her excuse was. She frowned miserably and turned from him again.

"He's a child," she whispered.

"Age is more than a number. He is no longer the child you once knew."

Sarah felt tears welling up in her eyes. Jareth spoke the truth. In the year that she had been in England, Toby had matured in a way not perceptible through phone lines. She could not bring Toby back; he would merely find a way to return to this land. If she didn't have Toby, she really didn't have anything Aboveground. Sure, she had superficial friends, acquaintances really. The person she was most close to was her editor, Kurt, and what a tragic friendship they had, wasting their first year by being bed buddies. She was glad that they had both walked away from that unscathed. No, there was nothing for her up there. She wasn't sure what she felt for Jareth, but she did know that it involved a strong attraction, and she couldn't abandon Toby. She sighed in resignation, but she would not agree to stay here until she knew one tiny, little detail. She turned to Jareth, her green eyes hard with resolution.

"Do you love me?"

Jareth raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I offered you everything."

"That doesn't mean anything. You demanded that I fear you, that _I_ love you, and that I let you rule me. You never said anything about loving me."

"And, I said that I would be your slave."

"Slaves are not known for loving their masters."

Jareth regarded her in silence for a moment, as though debating if it was worth it for him to say the words. She tried to convey with her eyes that she had no intent of using the information to harm him. This did not seem to matter to him. Jareth's eyes held a faraway look, and he was truly torn.

"I offered you everything," he whispered, "Isn't that enough?"

Sarah shook her head, "I need to hear the words."

Jareth flinched, "They're just words."

"And, words mean everything," she replied, irritated with his lack of commitment. Jareth was just the same as the rest of them. Sarah wondered to herself whether she really wanted to hear the words if they would be empty, but she knew somehow that they wouldn't be. And, yet, this knowledge wasn't enough for her.

"Need or want?"

"Need."

Jareth closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Must you hear them?" he asked, desperately. Before Sarah had a chance to answer he had leaned down to kiss her gently. The kiss conveyed everything that he felt but could not verbalize. When they broke, Sarah had tears in her eyes. She needed to hear it. She needed to be loved, she needed it so urgently.

"Jareth," she pleaded in his ear, lost in the warmth of his embrace. Although Sarah could not see the action, Jareth closed his eyes in fear. He leaned his head against hers and whispered in her ear.

"Sarah, I love you."

A sob caught in her throat and she clutched him closer to her. His words had not been empty. There was a certain edge to his voice that told her he had feared the words that had escaped his lips. The fear proved his honesty to her. Sarah finally released him and allowed her head to fall back accepting of another kiss. Jareth obliged because he did love her, he had loved her for so long. The words had escaped his lips and all was lost, but she loved him back. He only hoped that the terms had been forgotten over the past 160 years. He began to relax into the kiss, allowing the warmth and softness that was Sarah to encompass him, allowing himself to love as he never had before. And, then he heard it. That familiar but forgotten hiss, sinisterly raping his mind.

_This signifies the beginning of the end._

Jareth pulled away from Sarah abruptly, terror blanching his features. He stared at her confused face and gripped her arms with a fierceness he rarely displayed, as though she would disappear if he let her go.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned more for him than herself, crushed under his hands. Jareth seemed to remember that she was there and loosened his grip on her arms.

"Nothing," he whispered hoarsely, feigning a small smile. Sarah gave him an incredulous stare.

"Nothing?" she asked, unconvinced. Jareth wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and not answering her question. She returned the embrace, yielding her body to his. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head.

"I do love you," he whispered. Sarah smiled in his chest.

"I love you, too."

Jareth tensed in her arms. He had not expected her to admit love so soon. He stood holding her, completely rigid, expecting the next assault on his brain. It came with a fury, laughing harshly.

"It is late," he said, detachedly, "We should retire."

Sarah looked up at him concerned. She nodded even though she had no need to sleep at the moment. Something had frightened Jareth and she didn't know what it was. It was pretty clear that he was not going to tell her right now, so she may as well allow him the sleep he so desired. He offered his arm, and led her back to her room in silence. Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion. What had changed? He stopped outside of her door, still distracted, lost in thought. Sarah reached up lightly and pulled his face down to hers into a soft kiss.

"Good night, Jareth."

"Good night, Sarah," he replied, with the same detached air he'd replied earlier. Sarah frowned, but disappeared inside her room in silence.

Jareth stood for a moment, staring at the door, for inside lay the princess he must never possess. He turned on his heel and stalked towards his chamber, slamming the heavy door behind him.

_AN: There is a line in this chapter completely dedicated to R.H. Jones, she knows which one. Well, my beta may quit on me within the next couple of chapters. She doesn't like where I'm going. But, I do. Poor, suffering characters. BWA HAHAHA! ;)_


	10. The Alliance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Sarah leaned against her door, sighing heavily. What the hell had just happened? Had professing his love really made so much of a difference? Earlier today he was halfway to taking her on a table, and now it was all propriety and good manners. And, he was so distracted. There was something that he wasn't telling her, she was sure of it. The sound of the heels of his boots clacking against the stone floor was audible even through the heavy door. Sarah waited until his boots stopped before peeking out the door to spy which room was his. She watched him go into his chambers and slam his door behind him. She counted the doors between their rooms: eight. She closed her door again quietly, debating over her next actions.

It was obvious that Jareth was not telling her the whole story. Why had it been so hard for him to tell her that he loved her, in those words? And, come to think of it, why exactly did he need Toby to be his heir? Why now? Sarah paced her room for a moment, stopping to stare at the moon through the window. She turned to face the mirror, drinking in the youthful appearance that the dangling tendrils and white dress gave her. There was something wrong here. Maybe she wasn't capable of convincing Toby to come back Aboveground, and rightly so, but damned if she was going to leave him here without knowing all the facts. She knew from Jareth's reactions that it was difficult for him to form an attachment to either of them, and yet he had inadvertently. The way he had loved her in the past had been as one adores an idol. He had kept her on a pedestal and forbidden himself to touch her; he had remained cold and appropriately aloof; he had even gone so far as to fashion himself a villain for her sake. But, there was more to him. He wasn't telling her everything, and he wasn't giving her everything he should.

Sarah stared at the door in contemplation. Sex really did change everything, but now she was ready for that change. Besides, if she gave him everything she had, he would have to give her _something_. Sarah bit her lip in final deliberation, staring at the door. At length, her legs began to move her to the door, and her hand gripped the handle. She took a breath before pulling the door open and forced herself out into the cool hallway. She counted the doors as she passed them, finally stopping at the ninth door. As she lifted her hand to knock she realized that it was trembling. Sarah raised her chin in defiance of her own fear and rapped on the door quietly. She waited a moment, growing more and more irritated that Jareth hadn't opened the door to her. She tried once more before pushing the door open slowly. Jareth sat at a small table staring in the direction of the door blankly. Sarah frowned and pushed the door opening fully, stepping into the room. His eyes drew up to her as she came through the entrance. He looked upon her in surprise, as though he hadn't even heard her earlier knocking.

"Sarah," he choked, "What are you doing here?"

Sarah regarded him for a moment, noting that he looked tired and care-worn. She was in love with him, but she was not going to melt into a pile of maternal goo just yet. She lifted her head in determination, her fists clenched hard at her sides to stop the insistent trembling.

"You aren't telling me everything," she said finally.

Jareth blinked once, still staring at her blankly. "No."

It was Sarah's turn to blink. Was that all he would offer her?

"Are you going to?"

"Not if I can avoid it," he replied, his eyes becoming warm with self-assurance again. Sarah frowned.

"Why not?" she asked, genuinely curious at his lack of commitment to her.

"Because it is none of your business. Why are you in my chambers, exactly?" His voice was cold, but Sarah would not be fooled by his tone. She was beginning to read him, to understand his tones. He was on the defensive, and he was clearly torn between wanting her in the room and wanting her as far away from him as he could get her.

"Because you're lying to me, and I refuse to leave my brother in the hands of a liar," she said resolutely. Jareth's eyebrows shot up. So, she was becoming more accepting of the fact that Toby wasn't going anywhere, was she? Jareth stared at her for a moment, considering the repercussions of telling her the truth versus brushing her off completely. He decided that the latter was safer.

"Toby has already signed a contract binding him to this kingdom. Whatever your thoughts are regarding me, they cannot change the course of Toby's future," he replied crisply.

Sarah's eyes popped open wide, "He can't sign anything; he's fifteen!"

"Laws are different here."

"Oh, of course. After all, they're your laws, aren't they? Laws that make it perfectly acceptable for a grown man to propose to a fifteen year old girl."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. She flinched at Jareth's reaction, which was one of cold fury.

"I never touched you."

She was on a roll, why stop now? "Oh, but you would have if given the opportunity."

"I make my own opportunities."

"Then I guess I was lucky that you were able to keep it in your pants."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Sarah's cruel words. He silently vowed never to tell her anything. In fact, she was making this much easier on him; she was pushing herself away from him. Sarah closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, calming her anger. When she opened them again, Jareth was watching her blankly once more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come here to argue," she sighed apologetically.

"Then what did you come here for?"

Jareth had expected another smart, sharp answer, but was surprised when Sarah stared at her feet bashfully instead. She shook her head slightly and then looked up at him again, smiling softly.

"You said you loved me, and then you ran away from me. I'd like to know why."

Jareth's eyes became pained once more, and Sarah could see the battle raging within him.

"Sarah," he started weakly, "I have made mistakes in my life. I…"

Sarah looked at him patiently as he decided exactly what information to divulge.

"I mentioned that I had made certain alliances that I was not proud of. There is one in particular that holds to this day."

He paused, clenching his eyes shut in pain. Sarah watched him in silence, confused, for she could not hear the hissing laughter in his brain. He shook his head once, as though to clear it before opening his eyes again. He focused on her with purpose.

"The cost of the alliance is high, and I am not exactly sure what I have agreed to give in return for the services of this individual. It has been a long time, and I am not entirely certain that I was paying complete attention when I signed the accord."

Sarah tilted her head, trying to absorb the information he'd just given her. She didn't quite understand what he was trying to say.

"All I remember is that I was _never_ to say the words 'I love you'," Jareth said softly, "But, you needed to hear them."

Sarah nodded. Had she put him in danger with her demands? She sighed, pained by the knowledge that she could have lived without hearing them.

"But, what could possibly happen?" she whispered aloud.

"I don't know."

"How do you know that anything will happen?"

"I don't," Jareth hesitated for a moment. He decided that it would be best not tell Sarah of the voice in his head. There was no way she could help him with it anyway. He just hoped that this information would convince her to stay away from him. However, it had done quite the opposite. She was moving towards him slowly.

"Sarah," he voice edged on panic, "I don't think…"

"Shh, don't think." She moved closer still. Jareth remained seated, unable to move.

"Sarah," his voice now held a hint of warning. By this point she stood before him, her hand delicately tracing along his jaw. She climbed onto his lap, yet Jareth remained completely still and tense. Sarah's hands slid under the hair at the back of his head, gently caressing away his reservations. She leaned her cheek against the top of his head.

"What could possibly go wrong if you love me?" she whispered. She leaned back to look Jareth in the face. He stared up at her with trepidation. She moved her face down to cover his with tiny kisses, finally wrapping her arms around him tightly and leaning her cheek against his.

Jareth was torn between losing himself in her and commanding her out of his chambers. He could not remember what the terms had been all those years ago; it was as though a void had appeared in his memory. Was he in danger? More importantly, was she? What was he risking by furthering his relationship with Sarah? Had the damage already been done? He had moved to make her his physically once already, and he had not had any interference from the voice. It wasn't until he had said the words.

"The risk is too great, Sarah," he whispered, "I do not wish to harm you."

Sarah sat back once more, analyzing his face.

"Have you even considered that _I _may be willing to take that risk?"

"Why would you?"

Sarah shrugged lightly and grinned. "Because being in love is all about taking risks. Or, so I've heard."

Jareth smiled slightly and then shook his head.

"I won't risk losing you."

"Self-denial is fine and dandy, but I'm not yours to command. Besides, what makes you think anything will happen to me? You can't even remember the terms! And, nothing has happened yet."

Jareth flinched at her comment, but remained steadfast in not informing her of the voice.

"Exactly, I don't know what the terms were. And, I will not risk you."

Sarah stared at him with incredulity. "You have no power over me."

Jareth simply looked at her. This was a true statement. Maybe she had nullified any effects on her person with that statement. But, he couldn't be sure. He shifted under her, preparing to push her off his lap. Sarah sensed that she was about to be removed from her perch and reacted with a kiss. Jareth stopped moving when her lips met his. He had no choice but to return the kiss, allowing himself to drown in her taste. Maybe she was right, maybe this was fine. Losing himself in the moment he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. When they finally broke, Sarah trailed kisses up his neck to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. She was taking away his capacity for reasonable thought.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered between kisses, "I promise."

She leaned back and smiled at him, the candlelight at her back bestowing a ghostly halo around her. She was everything that he had ever wanted, and she wanted him back. To top it off, he hadn't heard the voice at all since he had started telling her of the alliance. It was as though the voice had decided to wait until Jareth had made his decision. Unfortunately he hadn't much choice in the decision, Sarah was deciding for him. She was leading him by the hand to his bed, stopping to pull his shirt over his head. She smiled impishly, and Jareth felt his face mimicking the motion. How could something that felt so right be so wrong? Jareth allowed himself to become lost in the moment; lost in Sarah. She alleviated his fears with a shy smile and a tender kiss. She had promised that everything would be alright, and so it shall. Yes, he could worry about the alliance in the morning…

Sunlight streamed across Jareth's face and he awoke in a panic. He looked over to his left to see Sarah resting against a pillow. She looked so pale and Jareth's heart jumped to his throat. He began shaking her madly, terrified at her stillness. She sleepily opened an eye to glare at him.

"Jareth, what?" she said groggily.

He was so relieved that he dragged her into his arms rapidly, crushing her in a tight embrace.

"I love you, too," she mumbled sleepily into his shoulder. She yawned and stretched in his arms.

"I was so afraid," he whispered into her hair.

"I told you that everything would be fine."

"Yes, you did. I just…," he trailed off, burying his face in her neck. She laughed liltingly and he finally drew back. Sarah reached up to scratch her head and looked about the room sheepishly.

"I better go back to my room and find something to wear."

Jareth smiled and nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"I mean, I'd stay here all day," she said flirtatiously, "But, this is not exactly the way I'd want Toby to find out."

"I agree," Jareth replied, watching her crawl out of bed regretfully, "You best be going."

Sarah laughed again as she tossed the dress over her head. She smiled over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

With one last glance, she disappeared into the hallway. Jareth leaned back into his pillows, smiling blissfully. However, his bliss was cut short by the furious return of the hissing voice – his 'alliance'.

_Selfish to the last._

_AN: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! … … …HA!_


	11. Black Heart

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

_AN: I've decided to write my note up here instead of at the end. So, this chapter made me sad and I imagine that it will make many of you sad, as well. It is within my original vision, and it's just the way this story was always heading. You've been warned – I take no responsibility for any waterworks that may occur while reading this chapter. Hopefully you'll stick through until the end, which is likely two or three chapters away._

Jareth tensed as the voice spoke. A pain had shot through the left side of his chest and as quickly as it had come, it had left. He raised his hand, absently rubbing his chest where the pain had been. He frowned. The voice seemed to have stopped instantly along with the pain. Jareth breathed in deeply, calming his nerves and forcing himself to remember what Sarah had said. Everything would be fine. Fine. Sighing softly he pulled himself out of bed and headed for his bath. It was early still, and breakfast would not be served for at least another hour.

Revelling in the glorious heat of the bath water, Jareth closed his eyes and smiled, remembering Sarah's touch. At the moment, his life felt like a dream within a dream. In all honesty, he had doubted that Sarah would ever love him, and if she did, that she would ever admit it. But, she had grown up, and she knew what it meant to feel empty. She knew what dreams turned into, what empty words sounded like, what going through the motions did to your soul. She knew better than to deny herself of what she needed. Jareth had to admit that he still feared the voice; still feared the forgotten terms. They hung heavily in the far reaches of his memory; he had been too drunk with power at the time to have paid any true notice to what the terms had been. And, now, he was much too accustomed to the magic coursing through his veins to question its source. He was far too afraid to ask the voice what the terms were. He chose, instead, to believe in Sarah's words. Everything would be alright.

Regretfully, he lifted himself from the tub. The water was cooling which signified the beginning of the end of his relaxation. Soon he would enter the dining hall to meet with Toby and Sarah. He and Sarah would have to explain the situation to Toby: Sarah wasn't going anywhere, and they had best come to an understanding as soon as possible. Jareth smiled, drowsy with the reminiscence of the prior evening. It had been in the dining hall that he had found Sarah so unexpectedly. It had been in that same room where the truth had come tumbling out of both of them – where he'd said the forbidden words. A chill ran down Jareth's spine as he recalled those words. What had he done? What had he given up last night? It troubled Jareth to know that he could not recall the terms that he had so hastily entered into. Jareth tugged on a waistcoat, firmly ensuring that it lie snugly along the line of his shoulders. He glanced at his reflection. Stunning, really, the outfit he'd chosen. It was for Sarah's benefit; a childish need to impress her had overcome him. He shook his head at himself before leaving his chambers.

Jareth took a deep breath before pulling open the door of the dining hall, a wide smile on his face. It had been a little over an hour, and he already missed Sarah. A ridiculous concept, indeed, for they would have a lifetime together. Everything would be fine. The smile faltered on his features as he found the table occupied only by Toby. He shrugged lightly. He hadn't imagined Sarah to be the type of woman to preen for hours, but perhaps she had been overcome by the same childish need to impress. Jareth smirked at the very idea. He strode to his seat at the end of the table.

"Good Morning, Toby," he said, a little too brightly.

Toby raised an eyebrow at Jareth's unusually cheery disposition.

"Good Morning," he replied warily. Toby had been waiting patiently for Jareth to join him, as breakfast is never served until the King is seated. A servant came out to ask Jareth whether or not to serve the food. Jareth replied that they were awaiting one more guest. Jareth and Toby sat in silence, each occasionally lifted a glass of water to his lips. They had been waiting nearly a half hour before Jareth turned to Toby.

"Your sister has not been in the hall?"

Toby shook his head, "Perhaps she wishes to eat in her room again."

Toby's expression was ineffectual as he raised his glass to his lips once more to subdue the angry grumbling of his empty stomach. A frown formed on Jareth's face and his eyes grew wide before narrowing tightly. He stared at the dining hall door, absently twirling a fork with his fingertips. He stood abruptly, fear coursing through his veins. Toby started, glancing up at him in alarm.

"I," Jareth paused, not sure what to say to Toby. "I will be back in a moment." He smiled weakly, "I am certain that she is unaware of the length of time we have been waiting."

Toby shrugged, feigning disinterest in all matters revolving around the subject of his sister. Jareth did not wait for Toby's response, however, and was already halfway across the dining hall. He swung open the dining hall door with urgency and stalked down the corridor. He stopped before Sarah's door, his heart pounding painfully against his chest. He rapped on the door once and waited with bated breath. When he received no response, he pounded on the door harder. He chewed on his bottom lip in nervous anticipation, every paranoid thought he'd ever had coming to the surface. Still no response. Jareth pushed open the door. His eyes scanned the room rapidly, like those of an owl searching for its prey. It was in his peripheral that he had caught the sight. His head stopped immediately, but he could not make his eyes move. They stayed fixed on the edge of the bureau, the pale figment forever remaining in his peripheral vision. Jareth's limbs refused to obey his brain, and his breaths came in ragged intervals. It was as though time had stood still. A dream within in a dream, his limbs too sluggish to help him run away from the nightmare. Finally his eyes turned slowly, painfully to the focus of his secondary line of vision.

Blood rushed to his ears in one maddening pulse, thumping agonizingly against his eardrums. On the floor, a foot lie, pale as untouched snow, the body it belonged to hidden by the bulk of the bed. At long last, mobility returned to his limbs and he ran to her. Oh, how pale she was, lying half-clothed on the cold floor of the bedroom. Her face was turned from him, her dark hair scattered around her haphazardly, curtaining her face, a ribbon clutched tightly in her hand. Jareth collapsed to the ground and gripped her shoulders, wincing at the cool smoothness of her skin. He tilted her face slowly, fearfully, her hair still blocking his view. He pushed it aside, gently once again shocked by how cold she was under his hands.

"No," he whispered raggedly. "No. Sarah?"

Jareth refused to accept it, refused to acknowledge that the vibrant, green fire was gone from her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands, lifting it towards him, his lips trembling at the sight of the lifeless orbs, staring at nothing and everything, as only the dead are capable of doing.

"No, it's not possible. No. No. NO!"

He clutched the icy body to his chest and rocked back and forth in total denial. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks for the first time in as long as he could remember.

"Come back to me. Please. Come back to me," he whispered into her hair frantically.

"Please," he pulled away to look at her once more, hoping against hope that it had all been a lie. "You promised."

"Sarah," he whispered, his voice little more than a moan. "Sarah, please. I can't live without you. You said that everything would be fine. You said…"

A sob was growing in his throat, choking him and her hair was becoming drenched with his tears.

"No," a voice said from the doorway. Jareth refused to turn and face him, for what could he do for Toby now? There was no need after all; Toby had arrived to his current position on the floor instantly.

"What are you doing?" Toby hissed.

Jareth couldn't respond; he only remained clutching her to him desperately wishing that the beat of his heart could convince Sarah's to start once more.

"Give her to me," Toby spat frantically. Jareth shook his head at Toby.

"You aren't helping her!" Toby screamed. The desperation in his voice shocked Jareth out of his reverie and he hesitantly released Sarah's unresponsive form to Toby. Toby laid her flat on the floor, drawing back his fingers in shock of the frigid temperature of her body.

"No," he whispered. "I refuse this."

He leaned his ear down to her mouth to confirm what they both already knew: Sarah was not breathing. Toby tore off the gloves that he had become accustomed to wearing and tilted Sarah's head back, lowering his mouth over hers, administering puffs of air into her empty lungs. In between breaths, he would stop to pump his hands evenly over the left side of her chest, counting under his breath. Jareth couldn't move – he merely watched the frantic actions of his fraught heir.

"She's gone," he whispered to no one in particular, as though hearing it would make it more real.

"No," Toby said, still madly pumping away at her chest, refusing to give up despite the fact that her lips were tinged with blue.

"But…she's…"

Toby turned on him violently, "DO SOMETHING!"

Jareth turned his reddened eyes to Toby. "I can't."

"Your magic… Do something!" Toby spat, grabbing the collar of Jareth's coat and shaking him. Jareth merely diverted his eyes from Toby's and shook his head.

"I can't," he repeated.

"Turn back time! I know you've done it before!"

"No. Reordered time, yes. I can't change the past. I can't."

Toby shoved Jareth to the ground and returned to the cold body of his sister, taking off his coat to cover her cold shoulders. He gently tucked the coat around her neck and stroked loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Sarah," he moaned miserably, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jareth couldn't stand it anymore. He stood upright quickly, the world spinning violently around him. He regained his bearings and numbly removed himself from the room. He found the doorway surrounded by servants, all of them shocked and terrified. He turned to one of the chambermaids.

"Go, fetch a physician."

The girl ran down the corridor with tears in her eyes, frantically on a mission to find the doctor.

Jareth turned to an older woman, Mrs. Bates, in charge of the chambermaids. Lovely woman, always so kind. Seeing her concerned face made it easier for the tears to continue, but he willed them to stop.

"She…," he started, his eyes filling with unshed tears. "Life has left her. Can I trust you to make arrangements?"

The woman nodded, tears coming to her own eyes. Sarah was the stuff of legends in this place. Two short stays and almost everyone in the confines of the labyrinth knew her story. Since the ball, not two days ago, the rumour was around the Underground already. The king had found his queen, and what a breathtaking beauty she was. Mrs. Bates had only two conversations with Sarah; each time before she bathed. The woman, no matter how well she covered it from Jareth, wore her heart on her sleeve. _Had_ worn her heart on her sleeve. Tears filled the old woman's eyes.

Jareth was halfway down the corridor before he turned back to Mrs. Bates.

"State funeral, of course," he whispered absently, although everyone heard him. "A treasure…lost."

He turned on his heel and continued down the corridor. Goblins were peeking out of the throne room, trying to discern what all the commotion was about. When the few that saw Jareth recognized the raw emotion on his face, they knew what had happened. The question was how. How had Sarah died? Rumours began to spread like wildfire throughout the servants' chambers, throughout the Goblin City.

Jareth stopped, leaning against the cold wall, when he was far from the chattering of plans being made, rumours being hatched. When he was as far away from Toby's anguished wailing as he could be, he stopped. Numbly, he stared at the wall. Images flashed at him. Dark hair, liquid moonlight, green fire, peachy lips – and all at once, they altered. The hair was too dark against too pale skin, green fire replaced with lifeless grey, peachy lips tinged with blue. Jareth's head reeled and his legs gave out. He could taste the familiar, but almost forgotten, bitterness of bile as his stomach twisted – and he vomited. There was nothing in his stomach, and the painful heaves brought forth more tears to his eyes. God, how long had it been since he had last vomited?

Breathing in ragged pants, he rested his back against the damp wall. He stayed there for an eternity, staring at nothing, refusing to think about her. For on those occasions when he did think of her, his memory was tainted by cold skin and dead eyes. A painful buzz shot through his mind and the voice started. But, what did he care? There was nothing in the world more important than Sarah, and now she was gone. Gone. Whatever the voice wished to do, he would let it without a fight.

_Ah, a wish fulfilled._

"What?" Jareth hissed, confused.

_A dream within a dream._ The voice was mocking him; his own thoughts.

"No," Jareth whispered, realization dawning on him.

_No? Beg to differ, my dear._

"No, no, no," Jareth muttered. The terms were still hazy but they were coming forth. This was his fault. Sarah had died because he dared to love her. The terms.

_Yes, precious, yes._

"No. Oh, no."

Jareth closed his eyes, fresh tears streaking down his already dry face. The voice only laughed.

_You're mine. Forever, this is not long at all._

"You made me forget," he hissed. The voice made a small noise – a shrug verbalized.

"It's not fair," he sighed, swallowing tears desperately.

_Not to her, no. Selfish to the last, though, aren't you? So easily gave up what you wanted. Was it worth it? To taste her, to know her, to…love…her._

The voice mocked him mercilessly, lingering on the word 'love' in cruel torment.

_Can't see the forest beyond the trees. Never could, Jareth. Take and take and take. Eventually, you had to give. Only…_

"The most important thing in my life," he finished.

_Ah, you gave her your heart. I've been with you for over a century, and you've carefully given me nothing. You've forgotten me. And, you gave _her _your heart. So, you see, I had to take her. I couldn't have your heart any other way._

"Cruel and unforgiving," Jareth hissed, his face in his hands. The voice laughed.

_You or me?_

Jareth snorted bitterly. "Both of us it would seem."

_It was over fifteen years ago. _

"Yes, but I was careful with my words," Jareth replied.

_Tried to trick me, you did._

"But it was all for naught."

The voice laughed at Jareth and disappeared. Jareth sobbed readily into his hands. He'd killed her over a hundred and fifty years ago. He'd killed her before he ever met her. He'd killed her by loving her. The irony. The cruel irony. Jareth began to chuckle madly into his hands.


	12. Long Live the King

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

_AN: Oh, more tragedy to come in this chapter. Also, a ton of Shakespeare quotes. If you can catch them all, I'll give you a cookie!! ;) _

Hours had passed before Toby managed to find Jareth, curled up against a wall staring into the darkness. Toby was numb, completely. The doctor had come and gone, announcing that Sarah had died from an apparent stoppage of her heart. Random, unexpected, and completely plausible. Toby was aware of the suspicions of the servants. A heart stopping was far less tragically romantic than dying at the hands of a jealous brother or their unscrupulous king. The rumours continued, and were beginning to get out of hand with Jareth's disappearance. There was no one to tell the servants to look for Jareth; there was no one who governed in his absence. The goblins were wreaking havoc, and Mrs. Bates was taking care of funeral details. Toby, numb and disbelieving, set off to find the king himself. He was still drowning himself in the very improbable hope that Jareth could turn back time and make this go away.

Now, standing before him, Toby found that Jareth was not capable of doing anything for anyone, including himself. He turned, fresh tears in his eyes, and slid down the wall next to Jareth.

"He said her heart stopped," he whispered. Jareth was silent for a long while and Toby began to wonder if he had heard him at all.

"Jareth?"

"Of course it did. I stopped it." Toby turned to Jareth rapidly.

"What?" he hissed dangerously.

"Oh, why? Why couldn't I have just left her alone? Why?" Jareth collapsed into his hands once more. Toby stared at him.

"What did you do?" he demanded, an unrecognizable emotion welling up inside him.

"I loved her."

"Did you kill her?"

"By loving her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Toby said slowly.

Jareth brought his head up to stare into the darkness again. "No, you're correct, it doesn't. But, that is the way it is regardless."

The man and the boy sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Toby spoke.

"So," he started tentatively, "What do we do now?"

Jareth turned to him and stared before climbing to his feet lithely. His demeanour had changed completely. A moment ago he was a broken man, and now he was the Goblin King, tall and unbreakable. He strode off into the darkness, calling back behind him.

"I need to stop her from reaching the castle."

Toby stared after him, confused. "I thought that you said you couldn't turn back time?"

He received no answer, for Jareth was already gone. The next few hours were a blur, and Toby did not see Jareth at all. Toby had decided to go to bed early, unable to stomach the thought of eating any meals. He was lying on his bed, in numb silence, staring at the wall when there was a slight tap on the door.

"Yes?" he said quietly. The door creaked open, but Toby did not turn to see who was at the door. He heard a tray being put down on his table and then felt the bed shift slightly with the weight of the visitor. He felt a hand rubbing his back smoothly and recalled the many times that Sarah had come into his room and rubbed his back, soothing away pain. He turned hurriedly, heart in his throat, to see who it was rubbing his back. He was greeted with a warm smile and friendly eyes – Mrs. Bates.

"I thought you should eat something," she said softly.

"Thank you," Toby replied, curling back up to face the wall.

"You shouldn't be alone, young master."

"I have no one."

"Would you like me to sit with you?"

Toby considered the notion. Mrs. Bates was like the mother figure he'd never had. She was warm, friendly, round and comforting. But, she couldn't bring Sarah back. Nothing could bring her back, and he would live with the knowledge that she had died thinking that he hated her. She had died without them ever making peace. She had died, and he had never found out if she had really come for him, or for Jareth. And, worse, he wondered whether that fact even mattered? Jareth had bounded off, and Toby clung to the hope that when he had told him that he had to stop her from reaching the castle, it meant he was going back in time to stop her. Maybe if she never came here, she wouldn't die at thirty of a random heart attack - which Jareth took the blame for.

"No thank you, Mrs. Bates," Toby said softly and not unkindly, "I may as well get used to having no one."

Toby did not see the sad expression that had formed on the old maid's face. Toby would bear the scars of this loss forever.

"Very well," she replied, standing up from the bed. "Should you need me, you know where I am."

"Yes, thank you."

Mrs. Bates' hand was on the handle of the door when she remembered what she had been sent to tell him.

"The funeral is tomorrow in the throne room. It is a state funeral, so you should expect a great deal of the court, not to mention the Lady's friends here."

Toby didn't reply. He just closed his eyes tightly and wished that this would all just go away. Eventually he heard the sound of the door clicking shut, leaving him alone with his wishes. Somewhere in the wish, he was enveloped by the dark curtain of dreamless sleep.

The next day when Toby woke, the first few seconds were blissfully empty. His mind was foggy and unable to comprehend anything. But, following those seconds, his world became dark as memories of the previous night filled his brain. He dressed numbly and went to the throne room. He could already hear the buzz of visitors. Toby stopped before he reached the actual entrance to the room from within the castle. He closed his eyes tightly and breathed in slowly. She would be there, pale and unmoving, forever immortalized as the beautiful woman who should have been queen. And, he would hear this from many courtiers, just as he had heard their hopeful buzz at the ball just a few days ago. At the very least, he would have Jareth to take on some of the questions. Toby clenched his hands into fists at his sides and walked into the throne room with an impersonal mask upon his face.

Heads turned to face him, and pity and sadness was instantly projected upon him. He tried his hardest not to flinch, his eyes falling upon his sister. Mrs. Bates had done a wonderful job. Sarah was dressed in a simple white gown, her dark hair carefully combed and gently bejewelled with pearls attached to silver filigree throughout. Her hands were folded below her bosom, her green eyes closed. Toby didn't know if it was magic or make-up that made her look so alive. Toby smirked in spite of himself. Sarah bore a striking resemblance to Snow White. All that was left was for them to bury her in a glass coffin. A sort of feeble optimism rose up in Toby as he thought about the tale of Snow White. Maybe Sarah's heart hadn't stopped, but rather she had eaten a poisoned apple. She was sleeping. That's what it looked like anyway. Toby swallowed hard and fought an internal battle, with one side wanting to run forward, wrench her mouth open and search for the apple bit while the other side was of the firm belief of her death.

Toby spotted Jareth, who was typically lounging in his throne, staring at the unmoving princess. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and although he appeared to be clothed in grandeur his face was staunch and ragged. His stare was blank and he didn't even acknowledge that Toby had entered the room, let alone the courtiers speaking to him. Toby was walking towards Jareth when he was stopped by a pair of courtiers. They told him how very sorry they were, babbling nonsense about a woman that they didn't even know. Toby was screaming on the inside, but externally he accepted their words graciously, albeit blankly. He was thankful when the dwarf appeared at his elbow, patting it gently while staring at Sarah.

The courtiers cleared out, looking down their nose at the dwarf unable to understand why one so high would associate with one so low. Toby was glad to see them go. He looked down at Hoggle, whose face was wet with tears. He moved with Toby to stand before her. In his hand he held a small bouquet of Heather, which he rested gently under her hand.

"Jareth," he hissed under his breath, glaring at the seemingly untouched king. The dwarf stormed over to the throne and stood before the king.

"What did you do to her?" Hoggle demanded. Toby had stayed in his position at Sarah's side, watching the exchange with interest. Hoggle's words seemed to shake Jareth from whatever thoughts he was lost in. His eyes became focused and fell upon the dwarf. With a smirk, he swung his legs off of the throne and stood before Hoggle.

"Ah, Hedgewart," he started.

"Hoggle!"

"Right, well, you're just the one I wanted to see," Jareth replied, walking away from his throne slowly. Hoggle followed him, his rage subsiding in time to hear what Jareth had to say.

"You see, I need you to lead the girl back to the beginning of my labyrinth."

Hoggle stopped in his tracks and stared at Jareth.

"Jareth, she's dead," Hoggle whispered softly. Jareth stopped in his tracks, his eyes finally taking in the sight of Sarah. He ignored Hoggle and walked towards her.

"The ripest fruit falls first," he mumbled under his breath, lifting a hand slowly to stroke Sarah's hair. Toby stared at Jareth across Sarah's body.

"Jareth," he started, but Jareth hadn't heard him.

"Can one desire too much of a good thing?" he asked to no one, moving his face down to Sarah's. He pressed his lips softly to Sarah's. There were several gasps within the room, as such a display is certainly not expected at a state funeral.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" Toby asked him levelly. Again he was ignored.

"Oft expectation fails, and most oft there where most it promises," he mumbled, still staring intensely at Sarah's face. He turned his face up to meet Toby's eyes.

"Toby, a piece of advice: never trust a beautiful woman; they never mean what they say."

Jareth stared at Toby, but Toby knew that he wasn't really looking at him.

"Toby," he mumbled absently. Without warning, Jareth turned to a nearby goblin and grabbed it by its throat.

"We mustn't allow her to reach the castle! Hide the baby!"

The goblin stared at Jareth in horror. It was Hoggle who spoke next.

"You're mad," he whispered fearfully. This seemed to call forth Jareth to reality. He looked around the throne room at all the shocked faces, finally stopping on Toby's. He blinked once and dropped the goblin before turning on his heel, and leaving the room. There was a steady buzz within the throne room as the mourners turned to one another and discussed the madness of the king. Toby stood perfectly still, unable to comprehend what was expected of him. He was a fifteen year old boy; he had no training and very little magic. He couldn't take control of this situation; there was _nothing_ that he could do. So, he stared down at his sister and allowed more tears to fall.

Jareth was halfway between sanity and madness, tearing through the hallways of his castle. He stormed outside and began to walk along the perimeter of the castle. He pace was frantic.

"Where are you?" he hissed. He waited for the hissing laughter, but heard nothing. He frowned. Apparently, the alliance was complete with his payment. Jareth laughed wildly, throwing his head back.

"O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" he mumbled to himself.

He stretched his neck to look up at the window of the turret. The room had been Sarah's. He stared at the window, watching the sunbeams dance across the glass. He smiled for he could almost see her, dressed in the purity of her young, innocent dreams. Almost? No. Verily, he could see her there. She was waiting for him, beckoning for him to join her. Ah, yes in the warmth of her embrace he could drown in her green fire, and watch her lovely mouth smile at him in kindness. She smiled, again beckoning with her finger for him to join her.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair," he muttered, gripping the rocks which made up his castle. He made a steady ascent up the wall, already very high up before the bricks began to become smoother. His fingers slipped, but what did it matter for she was there. She was watching his fevered climb with a gentle smile. Her expectations were so great and he was becoming quite exhausted trying to live up to them. But he would. He would live up to her expectations. He lived only for her. Suddenly the thought occurred to him. She wasn't alive anymore. He had lived up to her expectations, and in doing so had killed her. He lived for nothing now. He wondered in a brief moment of sanity if his fingers slipping had been accidental at all. He tried to conjure a crystal in his fall, but failed. His magic was gone. He closed his eyes, tired of watching the world fly past him, and accepted his fate.

Toby was sitting in the throne when Mrs. Bates came running to him. There were tears in her eyes and she whispered hastily into Toby's ear. Upon hearing the news, Toby only lowered his eyes, hooding his emotions from the occupants of the room. They all looked up to him expectantly, even Mrs. Bates. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, how to behave. He remained silent, which in turn caused silence to reverberate throughout the room. Everyone was on bated breath – that is, until a chambermaid came running through the halls screaming. Apparently Mrs. Bates had not been the only witness.

"The king…the king is dead!"


	13. The Thirteenth Hour

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

The hum of shocked voices and fearful screeching was starting to get to Toby. He turned to Mrs. Bates.

"Are you certain?"

The look on her pale face told him so. He stood up immediately and offered her the throne to sit in. She shook her head ferociously and he all but ordered her to sit in the throne before she passed out. Everyone in the room looked to him. They were all privy to the information that he was the heir, regardless of the fact that the official announcement was not to be made for a fortnight from now. However, announcement or not, it was official.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly, patiently.

"He…he was scaling the wall like a mad animal. And, then, he slipped."

This was the only explanation he could get from the woman before she collapsed against Hoggle in tears. Hoggle was beside himself with the news. He had never liked Jareth, but he certainly hadn't wished death upon him. He held Mrs. Bates, patting her back sadly. What tragedy had befallen them, so unseen and terrible.

Toby stood in silence, his back to the rest of the room. He was trying to make sense of the happenings over the last few days. He had discovered a piece of his past that Sarah had never told him, resolved to leave home, was learning magic, had become the heir to the Goblin Kingdom, and now, inadvertently the king as a direct result of the death of his beloved sister. He could hear the gossip filling the room. Goblins terrified of their future, courtiers appalled by the happenings in the castle calling it a cursed place, servants weeping at the madness of it all.

Toby flinched internally when the talk turned to him. Some were starting to say that he had brought the curse along with him. It was the last straw for him. He hadn't been wanted in his real life, but damned if he would be unwanted here, too. He turned; a wild fury in his eyes. He was frantic for control.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared. It was at this time that he realized that they were afraid of him. And, it was the first time he'd felt the euphoria of their fear. His eyes shined brightly, angrily. There was no doubt as to the strength of the Goblin King. Toby stared at them all accusingly. He watched guilt seep into their faces and he smirked. Like hell he was going to let Jareth go down a madman and Sarah a tragic mistress. There was no one in this room that would walk away today calling him a cursed person - they would walk away rejoicing the coronation of new, strong king.

Toby deliberately stood before them, summoning a maid to fetch a physician as he had seen Jareth do just yesterday. The situation that had been chaos just a few moments ago was beginning to form into something tangible. Toby hadn't noticed that Mrs. Bates had dried her eyes and climbed from the throne to allow the king his rightful seat. Toby turned and sat in his throne, peering out at the guilty faces. He made a speech that brought them to their knees in sadness and greatness. No one walked away from the castle that day feeling at a loss. In fact, they left with purpose.

Once everyone was out of his sight, Toby collapsed in his room. He was aware that he was entitled to Jareth's room, but he chose to remain in his current chambers. Perhaps someday, when the pain was not so raw, he may make the move. Toby's mind was overflowing with thoughts. He had gathered as many of Jareth's magic books as he could and spread them out on his bed, carefully examining each of them. There was nothing on raising the dead, nothing on turning back time. Jareth had not been lying. Toby sighed wistfully. He had no guidance, no one to tell him what steps to take next. He thought upon his parents briefly, remembering that Sarah had said they were beside themselves. Doubtfully, he conjured a crystal.

"Show me my parents," he whispered. He wasn't sure if he had enough power to reach this level yet. Slowly, the crystal began to fill with images. His parents were in his room. They _were _beside themselves. Both Toby and Sarah were gone now. Toby sighed and looked up the spell of forgetfulness. Jareth had told him about that one; it was the single most important spell a Goblin King had to know. Jareth had told him that you never knew when someone from Aboveground might see you, notice you, or accidentally end up in the Underground. The best way to deal with it was to send them back and erase their memory. Toby found an entire chapter on forgetting spells. He found one that encompassed all who knew the person, a spell to erase your existence from the memories of loved ones.

Tentatively, he cast the spell for himself. He watched his room disappear from view, replaced by a neat study with many books. Next, he cast it for Sarah. The only indication he had that it had worked was that she suddenly disappeared from the picture on his father's desk. It was a pity that her books would no longer exist, but then again perhaps they did; he wasn't sure how the magic worked. Someday he would find out. Toby squeezed his eyes shut. He was surprised at how painful that experience had been to erase their existences from all who knew them. But, it was the easiest and kindest way to deal with the situation. He leaned into his pillow. Magic was coming easier to him, but it still required a great deal of concentration and effort. He wished that there was a simpler way. Without another thought, he fell asleep against his pillow, exhausted.

A week had passed since the death of his sister. Toby, King of the Goblins, had the former king and his unofficial queen buried the day following his ascension. As soon as the first drop of dirt fell upon their coffins, he steeled himself against all emotion. He imagined his heart encased in ice, and forced his eyes to show that. He refused to feel again. The only person that he trusted was Mrs. Bates, but even she was kept at an arm's length. He couldn't afford to allow anyone into his heart. He had seen the true power of love, and decided that he would never love in his life. He had come across Jareth's spell of delaying the aging process. He had looked at himself in the mirror that day and came to the conclusion that he would like to remain in the guise of a teenager. It would cause his opponents to underestimate him, and deceit was the best weapon one could have.

As he lounged in the throne, coldly dealing with the daily affairs of a king, he stared out at the sun in the distance. The magic was still not coming as easily as he would have liked, especially since the greatest defence this place had was the Labyrinth, which was controlled solely by magic. True, it had its own inherent magic, but it would need direction if a true threat ever came upon them. Toby did not want to feel vulnerable – not now, not ever. And, it was as he was thinking about this particular subject when she appeared in the throne room. A woman draped in a deep burgundy cloak, obscuring her features to his view.

"Your Majesty," she whispered, her voice sliding out as little more than a hiss.

Toby narrowed his ice blue eyes at her and inclined his head.

"I've come to offer you all that you desire," she said, slowly moving closer to the throne.

"Stop," Toby said, conjuring a wall of magic to allow her no further access to him. Her cloak fell from her face and he could clearly see the surprise, and sudden dark, glee that spread across her face.

"What makes you so sure that I would want anything that you have to offer?" he asked, idly rolling a crystal along his knuckles.

"Your magic," she said, watching his hands, "Is incomplete. You have lost your tutor."

"You seek to tutor me?" Toby's voice was incredulous.

"No, I seek to meld with you. To give you _my_ power."

Toby tilted his head, intrigued, however he kept his guard up.

"And _what _exactly is your power?"

She smiled seductively, biting her lip as she looked up at him.

"Quite simply, I could complete you and you would reign forever."

"Not long at all," Toby muttered.

The woman watched him with dark, excited eyes. As Toby stared into her eyes, he saw the future. He saw kingdoms lying in ruins at his feet, he saw adoring masses, he saw absolute power. His guard faltered without his knowledge and she moved towards him once again. Before he knew it, she was at his ear, purring into it gently.

"Think of what I could give you. You would rule supreme," she said, smiling. Her breath was hot on his ear.

"Who are you?" he whispered, staring straight ahead trying to figure out how she had slid past his guard that way.

"I am the product of compounded power," she whispered, dangerously close to his ear. "This, as you see it, is a guise for your convenience." She was referring to her outward appearance.

"Why me?"

"I am attracted to power."

"But, you make it sound like I am powerless without you," he replied evenly.

She chuckled silkily in his ear, and the sound reminded him eerily of a king just barely beneath the ground.

"Not powerless, no, but I could _increase _your power a thousand fold."

Toby did not respond and the woman took that as an invitation to continue with her spiel.

"You are afraid for your people, are you not?"

Toby tensed. How did she know?

"I could ensure their safety."

Toby was suspicious of her and her offers. She had just switched tactics, appealing to the king in him as opposed to the boy. Her fingers rested lightly on his arm, and even through layers of clothing, he could feel their coolness. He could also feel the steady vibration of pure power emanating through her fingertips. He raised his head straight.

"At what cost?"

Again, the silky laughter. Toby shuddered.

"You must give yourself to me forever. I desire your heart."

Toby smirked.

"I will never love you."

"I do not require your love. Only your heart."

"I cannot live without my heart," Toby replied reasonably.

"I will not take it until you give it, those are the terms. Those are always the terms."

Toby sat in silence, considering his options. It could take years for him to learn all of Jareth's magic properly. It would take only minutes with _her_.

"I shall never give my heart to anyone," he said quietly.

"Then we shall be together for a long time," her reply was silky and smooth, and it wrapped around his mind with comfort.

"Yes, probably forever."

The woman grinned deviously.

"Which is not long at all," she whispered, nearly inaudible.

What had he to lose? He had already lost everything and everyone he'd ever loved. He had resolved to never love again. His people were his priority, and how could he protect them without power? No, this was a wise alliance. The woman waited, lingering on his every word.

"I agree to your terms," Toby said with resolve. Within seconds, she had entered him, spreading her power throughout his body. Toby had never been intoxicated, but he was certain that this was the feeling associated with being drunk. He was drunk on power. He could hear her, hissing in his mind.

_This is an alliance you will not live to regret._

Toby silently agreed. He was now as powerful as she had promised, as powerful as Jareth had been. And, he would reign this way for a long time. Eventually, once his wounds had healed, he would forget what it was to love. He would never give his heart to anyone, ever. He was safe in his alliance - forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins _would_ fall in love with a girl, for a certain book had a way of finding believers.

-Fin-

_AN: Okay, so that's the end. Or, is it? That was incredibly depressing for me to write, but I actually really liked it. Thank you to all my reviewers. I really hadn't expected this story to get the response that it has. It's my little Shakespearean tragedy combined with social commentary on how history repeats. Deedle dee. I will have to write something absurdly pleasant now. Anyway, thanks a bunch. Sorry for the mass sadness...-cough-Shakespearean Tragedy-cough- _


End file.
